Hacker Magician Smoke
by Myrddin le Fay
Summary: Harry Potter was an 'evil' genius. He dreamt of getting all of his enemies from the light to the dark. He saw magic as if it was digital, and treated it as such to hack the world of magic and change their world. He walks within Smoke and Mirrors, the trickster of tricksters. Hero her villain, he is disorder and a new strength to the corrupt world of magic, incorruptible!
1. Preface

**Disclaimer: **_I do NOT own Harry Potter, as this is fanfiction that seems unlikely from the start, but enjoy this. I've had this running through my head for so long I'm afraid I couldn't help myself. I hope to get to updating a few other stories' soon too, so thanks for reading and your support._

**.hacker Magician Smoke**

**Chapter 1**

**Preface**

Bellatrix Lestrange found herself in an odd predicament; for her at least. It had honestly never happened to her before – while her master was around at least. She had recently been busted out of jail – well a year ago or there about. Everything was going – well if you discounted certain events, or people; it was going great. However, she may have gotten foolish, and had gotten complacent in her superiority. It must have been a year exactly since she escaped, but when you had no time schedule to keep you sort of lost track for most days. She had been running an errand for her master, not that she got that far before _'this'_.

She was skulking down Knockturn as she needed to collect something important for her master when she – well everything went blank and she just woke up, naked, completely, not even a piece of jewellery. Her wrists were bound with sealed chains tying her painfully to the wall of the room, keeping her off her feet; her ankles too were bound in chains, and though the underside of the chains were layered with padded leather they were not comfortable, and they were tight and likely to leave marks.

She didn't know how long she had been captured, but she had to have been hanging taught to the wall for a few days. Her toes barely brushed the cool smooth white floor, and yet she had seen nobody; her capturer wouldn't pay her a visit no matter how much she demanded and mouthed off, trying to get a response. She honestly didn't expect a response from her capturer until they were ready, not because of her demands. She was obviously dealing with someone who could care less about taunts with endless patients that didn't need anything from her urgently.

The room was bland and bright. White lights were coming from everything, even from the floor and around the mirrored wall that was directly opposite. She could see herself reflected somewhat now that her eyes had slowly adjusted to the constant light of the matte white dungeon. That was what she thought of her cell. It was something like she would expect a dungeon to be like, and if not for white and spotlessly clean, it could have made a nice addition to her home, or maybe even Hogwarts.

She was famished and tired, but the light gave her very little sleep if any. She had already figured out the light itself wasn't keeping her awake, but some sort of spell in the light niggling at her senses, and she felt like she was always being watched. If she wasn't so pissed off, she could have congratulated its creators, maybe even marvelling at the ingenuity of her torture. Her Prison Warden was doing something she was too impatient to try; she didn't think any of her fellow Death Eaters had this kind of ingenuity or patients; it was a shame her Warden seemed to be the enemy.

Her Warden was trying to break her spirit. No information about the person who captured you could be worse than knowing it seemed. Then the Warden had taken her clothes, stripping her of any and all dignity she might have had gained after, or left from before her time in Azkaban. Though, even this dungeon could not hope to compare to that humiliating, dark, cold place where they tortured inmates into insanity for just being near the spectres of soul eating chill: dementors.

However, this was large and airy, bright, and not a small cage like she had, empty of anything save her and the silver chains, but somehow it felt more oppressive. She didn't like this. It was unfamiliar. It was lonely and desolate, as if she was stranded with no hope in the middle of a desert, alone. There were no dementors to make her remember her worst moments in life, but she didn't need them here. With her mind so clear she thought about so much that her chest sometimes hurt, and in that respect maybe this prison was worse.

She thought back to her mother and father, remembered disappointing them on many occasions; how angry they had been, but whereas before when under dementors she had screamed in anguish for being such a disappointing child. Here in this cell she wished she had just killed them. Why should she have cared about their approval? What had they ever done that was so great by their daughters? She remembered she hadn't been sad at their funerals. She had smiled; she had hated them!

Why did she never remember that under the dementors? She remembered looking at her mother's grave and feeling content! She had been free from the woman! She had wished things had been different! She didn't know what would have been better, if anything, but the way the woman had expected so much, too much from her and her sisters was pathetic! She swore she would never be pathetic like her mother and father and joined the Death Eaters shortly after her death to her aunts' pleasure, but she hated her too!

Bellatrix didn't feel that she needed any member of her family to approve after that. All she needed was the Dark Lord, and she climbed up his approval rating faster than any man. It was a glorious time. The Dark Lord didn't look down on her talents because she was a young woman, but he welcomed her. The Dark Lord had faith in her power, and she took sick pleasure in-lording her superior position over other Death Eaters eventually earning their fear because they would not respect a woman.

But still it was always the same temperature in this cell, which had some benefits over Azkaban. It wasn't too warm, and it wasn't too cool; there wasn't even a slight breeze, and she didn't sweat. But she was hungry now, famished, and her lips were cracked from dehydration. She hadn't eaten much since Azkaban (at least they fed her) because it made her feel sick, but now she could eat a hippogriff or 2. She would even drink her own urine like she sometimes had to in prison because they didn't give the prisoners enough water, so she was sure she wasn't the only one to do what had to be done to survive their torture.

"Who are you!?" she roared out into the empty nothing; her voice echoing off the walls for the first time in a while, struggling tiredly at her chains, but they wouldn't budge; she was too weak to struggle for long. She felt exhausted just trying; she felt her stomach turn. She felt as if she had been sick over and over but nothing spewed from her stomach and passed her cracked lips.

No answer. That was the usual response to her cries. She felt herself shaking before she shook off the feeling of hopelessness and desperation. She wasn't a helpless little girl anymore. She refused to cry over anything much less what she had no control over. She hated the feeling more than anything and desperately squished it down to the back of her mind.

She blinked tears back. If her mother ever saw her reacting like that she would have been disowned along with her moron cousin Sirius, and her sister Andromeda, but maybe if she had been she wouldn't have been in the cell; who knew what might have been? She had to shake away those thoughts, but they kept coming, worse than anything dementors could do; she realised she was punishing herself with these thoughts; that was all she had time for: thinking of the past and present.

She kind of missed her sister a bit sometimes. She was always the brains of the three sisters, Andromeda, Bellatrix, and Narcissa, but then Andromeda married that mudblood Tonks. Though, Bellatrix could personally not care one way or the other. It was about pureblood morals and honour. She had tainted the family with impure blood, and that was the way they were raised to be respectable purebloods, so going against the order of things was wrong wasn't it?

How long had it been since her capture? She was sure that whatever was keeping her awake wasn't doing perfectly, making her lose track of everything, even her thoughts, and nightmares were blending into daydreams. She was just too tired that she kept having moments of unconsciousness; not sleep, but passing out meant some less pain on her body, for a few moments before it came back 10 fold.

It would have been her first proper Christmas free from that hell, Azkaban, and she was certain she wasn't going back ever again, but what was going to happen to her, she didn't have the slightest clue. And if she were to guess outright she would say that she was going to die soon.

She hadn't been caught by aurors. They were useless, and because of that mindless minister and his greed and fear denying the return of the Dark Lord for so long they were so far behind. It was in the Dark Lord's favour, but honesty, nobody, or near nobody believing Albus Dumbledore over the bumbling minister? She had thought she had seen everything, but then worse, trying to blame Sirius for breaking her out of jail? The ministry deserved to be conquered by someone with half a brain cell just for that incompetence.

The signs were clear as day, but Sirius faced corruption of the highest level when he received no trail, and he was as good as they got back then, especially coming from a dark family, but that was all they needed; him coming from a dark family condemned him to the ignorant. But then that could have boiled down to Dumbledore scheming, but then she got a trail, and she was a crazy bitch. It was a sham of a trail but she was not only unrepentant but readily admitted her crimes with glee dripping from her voice when she should have probably stitched up some Death Eaters she didn't like so she could continue the search for the Dark Lord.

She couldn't have been captured by the Order of the Phoenix, and though they were looking for her all this time knowing or believing the Dark Lord had returned from the start they weren't any better than the aurors. They followed the lead of an old crackpot that pretty much rules over idiots without them realising. It was actually pitiful how easily the old man controlled so many fools, and let them die so that he could give murdering psychos a second chance just because they were purebloods: ridiculous! They didn't even seem to realise that the old man let their people run to death so readily while not condoning the deaths of Death Eaters.

The Order of the Phoenix likely wouldn't have kept her, and just handed her over to the ministry for her to escape again a few days later; not that they would have attacked her in the back like a smart person; they would have been foolish enough to confront her head on, and she would have defeated them, and they would have died slow and painful deaths for stupidity because the Order were made up of whiny idiots.

Even if the Order did capture her they wouldn't have her in such a clean holding cell anyway, or the funding to build anything like it, and certainly not the talent or imagination to create all of the charms and wards she knew were making sure she could never get out.

The Order wouldn't have chained her to a wall like she was because 'Dumbledore' was 'better' than torture, until he was throwing people in Azkaban. Then finally they wouldn't have taken her clothes from her and left her looking so undignified, and she could secretly admit she was fairly discomforted, and maybe feeling some fear and apprehension, but she would persevere for her master.

Looking straight forward she could see her reflection in the mirror; Azkaban hadn't done anything for her complexion. She was paler than she ever was, but her breasts were still full, and her body slim and she didn't know why her captor had removed her pubic hairs. She had cold blue eyes that seemed unable to stay open for long, and long dark brown crinkled hair over her shoulders.

She had lost some weight from where she hung and from her stay in Azkaban, even though she had taken so long to realise that some kind of rune was making sure a bathroom wasn't needed. At least that was something good about her Warden. That was probably the worst part of Azkaban, other than dementors, doing her 'business' in a hole in the ground that always over flowed during bad weather, which was most of the time as the dementors always brought with them choppy weather while in large swarms.

"Please!" she whispered weakly as she came to terms that finally she was going to die. Her Warden had sentenced her to die of hunger, uncomfortable, and deprived of any sleep with spots in her eyes from the bright lights. "Why don't you just kill me already!" she demanded with a wicked grin on her face. "What are you: a coward? Come on, place your hands around my fucking throat and squeeze; enjoy my struggles as you squish the life out of my body!" she demanded with an odd feeling in her stomach she had never felt before as she said those words, thinking about the actions behind them.

Bellatrix hadn't expected an answer, so she was shocked as she heard a nose to her left. There was no exit or entrance but a man stood in a strange outfit with a hood over his head, covering his face in shadow. He stood out vastly in the white room. His long coat flayed out at the bottom, uncontrolled. His whole coat including hood was like black smoke that the light of the room avoided, least it be absorbed into nothingness.

His whole outfit was black smoke, hiding him, as he walked around to stand in front of her before it shimmered and he flickered away, not even leaving a shadow before he reappeared, directly in front of her, his face a centre metre from hers, and she could feel his cool breath on her lips. Then his clothes shimmered from top to bottom with black light and the smoke of the clothes reformed solid.

The Wardens coat was black leather and hung to his ankles. It was open with two buckles over his chest and one over his waist. He wore some kind of black top underneath, moulded to his muscular frame, and black combat trousers, and black half-trainer-half-boots. She could see his face and some black hair under his hood. He wore stylish ski-shades curving at angles, black framed, hiding his eyes behind a dark mirrored tint that showed her reflection while he was smirking.

He reached out his bare right hand and slid it up her small empty stomach while she held still glaring at him. His hand slid up, curving over her left breast and pinching her nipple, tweaking it slightly, which surprised her as she gasped when it felt odd, but not in a painful way, but it might as well have been. She didn't understand what that unfamiliar feeling was when he suddenly let her go. He turned from her, stepping away and watching her and himself in the mirror as she knew his glasses would let him see clearly in the light.

"Odd isn't it?" he asked, and she noticed the modulation to his voice, so she couldn't tell who he was, or recognise him if she ever escaped, even though that was highly improbable. "The trouble men would go through to control the fairer sex!"

"Who are you? What are you talking about?" she demanded croakily, incensed by his babble.

However, he didn't turn to face her; she could see he was looking at her reflection. "My dear, Bella!" he began by mocking her when he said her name. "Father passes it down to son, but first the Hogwarts wards around the girls dorms begin the cycle," he said chuckling while he shook his head, amused as he turned to face her, moving closer he stroked up her right arm with his left before stopping at her pulse point.

"There are many pureblood women on the 'light' side who know and because of benevolent men like Dumbledore think it is only right, but most like you, never realise. Though, this," he said, stroking his fingers and thumb over her wrist just below her shackle. "Quite clever of me," he said matter-of-factually, maybe even gloatingly. "I created a seal within your blood to nullify and destroy the charm, and its effects if it ever comes near you again; it makes sure it doesn't work on you any longer."

"W-what charm?" she asked quietly and confused. "What have you done to me?"

He smiled, "such a bright woman, but so obedient to the status quo. There is a charm that can even be implanted in wards that – how should I put this...?" he asked himself whimsically while she watched him, half curious. "I guess straight to the point is best. It stops you from having any sexual aspirations, makes you think that you're just for breeding stock, and that sex only gratifies men. It makes sure you don't leave to find gratification elsewhere, especially not the muggle world, or a better wizard, maybe one not pure of blood.

"It keeps their women obedient like pitiful animals, and it effects all girls at school; how very sad," he said looking downcast as his hand trailed down her arm and chest to rest on her breast, squeezing it. She started feeling that odd thing in the pit of her stomach again, and the more he massaged her tender flesh, letting his fingers brush her hard and surprisingly sensitive nipple the more she felt – nice.

"I bet many women would fall free from the spell though," he continued conversationally, "marrying muggle-born men who never knew about it, and would never agree with it. Or maybe some would break free because the man got lazy and forget to apply it. Or they couldn't afford to add it to the home wards because the charm is unstable and wears off. The women likely think it was natural, having no proper sex education to prove to the contra.

"I have discovered that occasionally Hogwarts isn't the safe place you would think, being a school," he continued whimsically. "Voldemort figured it out. Voldemort might not have become the 'man' he was today if he didn't! But then I wonder how my scans no matter how many we take say you have never 'bred', curious, no, considering you have a husband who would want an heir?"

"He never worked!" she surprisingly answered snidely. "Both he and his brother tried to have me, but they're both broken rejects!" she laughed croakily.

"The cost of so much inbreeding!" her Warden commented laughing. "You need to make a little diversity; it weakens the magical blood! I bet even your master understands this. Maybe your master just doesn't care, and uses fools like them as a means to an end?"

She glared at him with a sneer, "so, you expect me to tell you my masters' secrets!?" she demanded hatefully, but she hadn't wait for a reply as she gave him her answer, "do what you want with me because I'm not talking!" she spat out.

"Nope, don't really need you to tell me anything," he replied, shrugging, "know most of Voldemort's secrets already," he answered shaking his head. "In fact, I would bet I know more than you-!" he removed his hand from her chest a moment later and frowned. "Sorry, but I guess we'll have to continue this later, Bella. I believe I have a visitor. How nice for your master to visit me personally. I so do look forward to our meetings; your master does have quite the amusing side sometimes."

"He's come to get me back, Smoke!" she roared out as a door to the side slid open into darkness even though she could never tell that it was there before. He walked towards the door ignoring her. "That is who you are, isn't it? Smoke: the hunter within the shadows; no known motive; no known allegiance or allies, just a man who kills those in his way, so why keep me like this?"

He didn't answer as his coat burst to life with his clothes, streaming into a white coat with the same black underneath. The door slid shut after him, leaving her alone once more; this time with a strange and foreign wetness trailing down her upper thighs.


	2. The Champion Hacker

**Disclaimer: **_I do NOT own Harry Potter!_

**.hacker Magician Smoke**

**Chapter 2**

**The Champion Hacker**

It hadn't been a bad few months for Harry Potter. He sat back at the Gryffindor table relatively content it had been a pretty good beginning to his 4th year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He tried not to let this Halloween get him down. It seemed like very few people remembered or cared that it was the anniversary of his parents' deaths.

Other than that depressing thought, the only thing he could really say he disliked was that his best friend/girlfriend Luna Lovegood was at her own table. It was a nightmare how bitchy other houses got when someone not of that house sat at their table, even him, and he was supposed to be their saviour and sometimes hero if he cared to be. He would expect that sort of thing from Gryffindors and Slytherins as most of them could be complete douches, but not Hufflepuffs, or Luna's house, Ravenclaw.

The magical people (most of them) were too stupid and ignorant for their own good, and always following the lead of fools like Dumbledore, so if he said to dislike a certain type of person they tended to believe that person was evil whether true or not.

Harry's Aunt Petunia had told him, but he had been certain she was exaggerating. But it turned out she didn't know the half of it, and was off the mark by a hefty margin. It was unreal how ignorant, arrogant, and quite honestly the worst thing about them was their lack of common sense. He could be arrogant at times, but they take the piss. He hoped his mother had never succumbed to the stupidity, but maybe she did if she listened to the crazy old headmaster the way nearly everyone else seem to.

Thankfully his muggle family had seen to it that they had gotten him the best tutors they could afford, and got him training in many different disciplines. Though, he had a sneaking suspicion that that was just to get back at the magical world and the Headmaster Dumbledore for dumping Harry on their doorstep in the middle of the night like he did. The old man had left a letter that was damning him if you read between the lines of 'look after this poor child', it read things like 'he just needs to survive' and 'we won't be paying attention as long as he survives do as you see fit to raise him proper', which was what the old man expected.

However, the old man didn't quite get what he expected. Harry wasn't a skinny runt, barely looked after with below average intellect, so Dumbledore could come swooping in the hero to make him into another obedient sucker. Instead, what he got was a muscular boy talented in the art of kicking arse, along with being able to play several instruments, draw, and with an incredible knack for the sciences, and technology, along with above genius level intellect. It was kind of sad how primitive the magical people had let themselves get when they had such potential.

Harry smirked at the thought as his silver framed glassed scanned out over the darkness lit only by a few candles and the blue flames of a goblet that sat on a plinth in front of the stereotypical wizard headmaster. Harry was looking out of the lenses of his glasses with his emerald green eyes. His raven black hair was kept in neat disarray, and out of all of the Gryffindors he was the only one wearing muggle clothes to the Choosing Ceremony for the Champions of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. He was wearing light beige combat trousers with a brown belt with brown walking boots, and a white shirt that was only done up with 2 buttons, in the centre with the cuffs open since they always kept the Great Hall so hot.

He noticed the odd looks he received from girls but pretended he didn't while lavishing in the attention from the cuties even though most of them wouldn't have a chance with him. First it was mostly subconscious on their part and he was sure that would be thinking 'father' rather than lover because of certain curses that he didn't approve of. He didn't much approve of enslaving house elves so this rubbed him the wrong way even further, and any man having to be so cruel to any woman to keep her was pathetic.

Then if they weren't cursed they would have to get through Luna first, and though small; she knew some wonderful methods for getting rid of undesirable wastes of time. He was hers as far as she was concerned, and he liked it like that. It was easy to have a cute girlfriend who was fun to hang out with rather than have to deal with girls all the time trying to get his attention and having to stamp every and anyone he 'dated', and it was better because Harry and Luna had been best friends since they met her first year.

They had met when Harry had protected her from a few older boys from Ravenclaw bullying her because she was unusual, and not to mention smarter than them. However, Harry was smarter than her in many ways, which made his house choice odd as Gryffindors were brave (in other words – stupid – foolish – dangers to themselves and others), not smart.

The Sorting Hat had said Harry would have done well in Slytherin House, and he could have cared less, and agreed, as he knew how to defend himself from wanabee minions. So something was messed up as the hat put him in Gryffindor anyway, which was a shame as he had to put up with so many idiots he tried to avoid.

It was mind bending how some of them didn't understand the words _'get lost'_ until they are shoved to the floor in frustration and annoyance, and 1 boy still didn't get it. He had stopped using any kind of physical force quickly as that had seen consequences of snitches and a head of house who wouldn't listen to reason, (she still doesn't listen), and he created better methods that didn't get him into trouble, so made sure to use some of that _'Slytherin'_ cunning instead as they seemed to have short memories and wouldn't leave him alone.

Harry didn't like bullies so he was only too eager to stick up for the small blonde, and sent the boys packing with metaphorical tails between their legs. Harry had been at Hogwarts for a year already and hadn't made any friends, no matter that some crazy bullying ginger boy from his house keeps trying to force his 'friendship' on him, and he couldn't use violence or get detentions even though it would be justified, and telling on him, she expected him to just go and 'play' nice, as if; he didn't like bullies, so didn't want to know.

Then Harry had to deal with that weirdly ignorant Granger girl all the time. She didn't like being second best to another Gryffindor, let alone that he didn't try very hard, and if she ever beat him in class he didn't actually care because he had better things to do than getting good grades, or believing crap written in books by idiots who didn't get the concept of experimentation. It was all good for Harry sometimes as some of his private projects translated into areas of classes, and if he did fall short it was because he had disproven the teachers methods and they wouldn't listen because they didn't understand, or like being wrong.

Then Hermione Granger would look smug with her nose held high, but his shrug and non-caring attitude got to her, and the next lesson would see her lose just because Harry didn't like to let her stay smug forever. Then he didn't know how a smart muggle-born girl could be that ignorant. He was certain if he gave her the nullifying stamp that he made with Luna's help as his cute test bunny, she would run to Dumbledore thinking he would fix the wards if she even realised the truth: as if! He would probably go around wiping memories and try to find a way around Harry's seal.

Though, Harry had managed to find a few different ways to stop memory modification, and the hardest was the easiest for both Harry and Luna, which was the art of occlumency, which was certainly needed when Snape the Bastard and Dumbledore went around raping children's memories at their convenience. Harry found the talent quite easy with all of the meditation from his 'kung fu' and combat classes and everything. With shields around the mind, mind magic wouldn't work, which meant no memory modification. They would just have to fake it, as they faked many memories all the time to keep the memory thieves ignorant of the danger they could pose to the pureblood world.

Harry could barely believe it when Luna had told him about the 'anti-libido' curse that girls were forced to suffer, and near forced him to find a way around it. He could have torn down the wards but that would have likely gone badly, and not had any effect as the curse would have ran long enough to fix them, and hunt for the culprit. So they had to bide their time, and at least when Harry and Luna get to _'that'_ stage in their relationship he would be able to pleasure her as much as her him.

But shaking that off, he was certain that his nice quiet year full of researching how awesome he could be was going to be ruined; he would even bet 1,000 galleons on it, which coincidently was the prize money amount for the tournament winner. The tournament practically screamed out 'hey Harry I'm going to screw up your year and Dumbledore is going to help me, yay won't that be fun'. Though, he was sure it could be fun looking at all of the losers with the trophy in his hands having won to rub it in their pathetic faces.

His glasses zeroed in, with a small green pentagram like the targeting lock on thing on the screen of a fighter plane, targeting the cup, it flickered-red as it scanned with tiny letters in the lock-on. Blue writing spread along his vision telling him of a confoundus charm on the cup. That could only mean that whoever was after him this year wanted him in the tournament, so it was unlikely that it would be an attempt on his life because that was too overly complicated to be a sure fire murder plot.

The 3 official champions had just been called, and went into the Great Halls antechamber. His glasses scanned each one, nearly stripping them off their clothes as he scanned them through to the muscle and bone with 3 different target circles. It was surprising how none of them were in very good physical condition. The half veela, Fleur Delacour, of Beauxbatons School was the fittest, but that was likely because of her veela blood. But other than that, Cedric Diggory of Hogwarts, Hufflepuff House, and Victor Krum of Durmstrang Academy weren't all that magically powerful either, so maybe they had some other talents.

His scan turned automatically after a few moments once they were all gone when the Goblet of Fire lit up crimson once more and spat out the last name. "Harry Potter!" the old headmaster called out automatically once he caught the small piece of parchment the cup spat out. The old headmaster hadn't looked surprised to see it at first as hundreds of minuscule blue target nodes scanned every minute twitch of his face as if they were actually on his face feeding Harry readings. After Dumbledore read the name he did a very good job of looking surprised, but not good enough for his glasses to not see slight traces of amusement.

"Harry Potter!" the old man called again while everyone looked to Harry in shock or anger. It was strange, especially considering many of the under 17's had tried to outsmart Dumbledore's age line and failed that anyone would look at him like that for supposedly being smart enough to trick the age line. He knew how to get around it and he wouldn't have needed tricks for that, which made him smarter by far as it was amusingly simple how nobody thinks of the simple when it comes to things that seem complicated, and in need of 'tricking'.

"Please, join the others, Mr. Potter" Dumbledore said in a disappointed voice while Harry stood with a sigh as he didn't need his glasses to hear the slight twinges of enjoyment in the old man's voice.

The green eyed boy paused for a moment as he made a decision that should amuse Luna and him as a grin stretched his lips. He figured that he might as well get some digs in just to make a point. "Okay, but you shouldn't look so disappointed Professor, or are you just embarrassed that a fourteen year old outsmarted you whereas older students couldn't?" he asked, on a roll.

Harry wasn't easily embarrassed and his lessons in the muggle world covered public speaking as his uncle, knowing he would be famous thought it would help put people in their place, so he continued without thinking about all of the eyes on him.

"You were awfully amused when other underage students lost to your age line," he said, smirking. "But me...? While they were off trying to age themselves I was learning how to remove the age line and put it back after me! It was just convenient that the likes of Fred and George Weasley and many others showed me what the effects of crossing your line would be so I could put those effects back, and nobody was the wiser!"

Harry chuckled while everyone looked so flabbergasted, especially Dumbledore as he was blushing. The Weasley twins however, gave Harry a salute of respect as he walked passed them and soon into the antechamber with the other 3. Cedric was an okay looking boy but Harry couldn't see why so many girls wanted him to marry them some day or whatever. Did they like bushy eyebrows that much? Krum was ugly in Harry's opinion, and he had heard girls and boys say so during the Quidditch World Cup when he went with Luna. He was brutish, and if not for his fame as a Quidditch Star for the Bulgarian team wouldn't get anywhere with any pretty girls. It was just lucky it seemed only Hogwarts was cursing girls as far as he could tell.

Fleur Delacour was smoking hot (but he didn't think she quite matched up to Luna). She had long blonde hair tied back to her shoulder blades, wearing a silk blue and white uniform from her school. Her eyes were crystal blue and her pale face was just the sort you could get lost staring at while her body was slim, and her breast while not small were not large; they suited her. He could feel her allure, but ignored it unlike the other too who could not stop staring at her like lechers.

"Who are you?" the blonde 17 year old girl demanded in her cool French accent rather snootily as if he was beneath her notice, which got the notice of the other 2. He could tell that she was using translation magic because he was too, and hearing 2 different languages from her was a little odd because their translators were vastly different as Harry made his himself, and it was integrated into the watch on his left wrist, which was silver on a thick brown leather strap with so many functions and protections if he were to sell it, it would be in the hundreds of thousands.

Harry was just grinning, keeping up the act that he outsmarted Dumbledore, which he did; he could have done what he said he did if he wanted to compete, but then he would have added his name under Hogwarts. He didn't like the thought of cheating out another student like he _'was'_ because Cedric in his books was the Hogwarts Champion, and Harry, some other school he would have to _'name'_ just to make a point that Hogwarts cheers for Cedric even if, or when he loses to Harry.

Harry didn't have time to answer as the 3 school heads, Dumbledore from Hogwarts, Karkaroff from Durmstrang, and Maxime from Beauxbatons entered the chamber. They were followed by the head of Gryffindor: the stern Professor McGonagall with the head of Magical Sports and Games; that weird Barty Crouch ministry employee, the greasy potions _'teacher'_ Snape, and the new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher with the perverted eye.

Harry had been having fun as he had already put a scrambler on, and placing it in certain locations in the castle, entwined with warded areas (taking the idea from a certain undesirable charm in certain wards) so kids and anyone walked through it spreading the charm throughout the school just mainly for Harry's amusement but to keep kids dignity, especially his and Luna's. He knew how to disrupted the old 'aurors' eye mainly because his glasses could see through things, though likely more advanced, as he improved his glasses so the scramblers didn't affect them.

"Harry Potter!" McGonagall jumped in before anyone else could, and marching up to be in his face. "How dare you think you can circumvent Professor Dumbledore's age line?!" she demanded, appalled. "You'll be serving detention for a very long time for this!" she reprimanded heatedly.

"Sorry Professor!" he replied, amused as he knew he had the upper hand. "I don't think so – well, not without giving every single person who tried to circumvent the old geezers ward too, or do I have to employ a lawyer to see whether they agree with you punishing me alone? You're only angry because I won where older and more advanced," he laughed there, mocking the word, "students' had failed so miserably."

"Professor McGonagall!" Dumbledore interrupted before she went off on a rant. "Harry is – though unfortunate it may be – correct; we cannot punish him without everyone else just because he chose to be more imaginative. However, Mr. Potter how did you make sure your name was chosen; I would have thought if you would enter your name that you would have entered it under Hogwarts."

"Confounded the goblet to believe that four schools competed!" he answered, shrugging as his eyes skipped over Alistor Moody, the Defence Teacher, and he wisely chose not to speak. "But anyway, what does it matter?" he asked whimsically. "Even if I denied doing anything at all, no one would believe me, well mostly no one. They all think I enjoy being praised for Voldemort's," most flinched, "defeat, and my families murder, and that I enjoy all of the moronic attention, so you know what, I don't care what they think because I'm in this tournament now and I'm going to win!"

"Dumbledore...!" Maxime complained. "You surely are not going to let him compete; he is but a big mouthed little boy!"

"Unfortunately there is nothing we can do!" he replied with a sigh, and lying his arse off more than Snape does when someone makes a complaint against him bullying students. "He has to compete, and if we tried to stop him; we would be in breach of contract and suffer rather than him."

The woman stormed out after that with Fleur jogging to keep up with the huge woman's strides while Karkaroff glared at Dumbledore. "This is an outrage!" he declared.

"Indeed!" Snape finally butted in. "Though I doubt very much the boy has the intellect to perform such magic let alone discover where to find it!"

"Whatever Snape, you ignoramus...!" Harry sneered before storming passed them all and out of the antechamber just for show; who cared what he or any of them thought? They were morons, and incompetent, falling right into Dumbledore's hands, along with the escaped Death Eater's, but he would have to wait because it was better to get information off an unsuspecting man.

Harry found himself walking through Great Hall a few moments later, and out into the Entrance Hall where a cute blonde girl with dreamy blue eyes and slender body stood waiting for him wearing black and blue Ravenclaw robes while talking to a pair of out of place goblins about something odd he was sure by their expressions.

The goblins glared at Harry before forcing a huge sack of gold into his hands. "You won the bet fair and square, one hundred thousand galleons!" one said glaring at him as if it was his fault they were stupid enough to accept the bet in the first place.

He chuckled as the bag was feather light or he might not be able to lift it with all his winnings. "Here, one hundred thousand on me to win the tournament!" he replied handing the gold back, smirking while they got greedy grins spreading across their lips as they hoped they could keep it that time.

"Deal!" they agreed. "Five to one odds on you to win!" they both said together shaking his hand each with swirls of purple light sealing the bet, to keep both sides honest.

"Well, pleasure doing business with you!" Harry said smugly while taking the blondes hand. "So, Luna, want to find somewhere alone where we can, find something fun to do?" he asked with a grin while she hugged his left arm to his chest and dragged him off with a wide grin.

Meanwhile by the Entrance Hall doors Fleur Delacour had returned with the intention of asking Harry Potter up front the truth. It would have been a disconcerting conversation with both of their incompatible translators working roughly together, but it wasn't too difficult to ignore the echo of English and French together; she was actually impressed that anyone at Hogwarts would wear a translator.

However, it was way he spoke about his predicament. It sounded like the school believed what they wanted to, and that he just chose to make life easier and take the credit anyway. It held many merits as morons who believed he did nothing, but hated him because of blood prejudice couldn't torment him by accusing him if he already admitted to it, although they likely would, it would prove they were jealous.

Though, thinking on it she was certain his method for getting around the age line was floorless if he could perform the magic. However, seeing that he was betting with goblins made her doubt that he was innocent for a moment until she approached them, and they turned to her.

"What was that first bet Harry Potter made with you?" she demanded, surprising them.

The first goblin laughed and saw no harm in telling her, "bet us one thousand galleons, one hundred to one that he could get into the tournament as a fourth school without doing anything to try!"

"B-but he admitted it!" she replied, confused as goblins wouldn't be stupid with gold or treasures, ever.

"Yeah, so," the second goblin added. "Made a bet with us by magic – it makes sure both sides keep to the debt and have the money to pay out – magic would have known, and we would have won – they already made the choice that he did it before he chose to take credit anyway. Clever wizard that one, smarter than any we have ever met. Thinking about it now, we gave him too higher odds, but we might be lucky; you might win!" They laughed as they left her and exited through to the outside.

She sighed as it would have been easier to hate Harry Potter than feel sorry for him, but she felt a bit odd that the goblins felt that he could actually beat 3 people with 3 years more experience and education than him. She shook her head as that was just impossible, and those goblins didn't know what they were talking about. Okay, she would believe he was innocent, but there was no way a boy like him could beat her.

**Authors Note:** _I've actually had this chapter finished not long after I published the 1__st__, and the next chapter will be up... probably tomorrow if not tonight, and I'm halfway through the chapter after that. Happy reading and feedback is appreciated._

-Det. Jecht Magus


	3. School Wide Hack

**Disclaimer: **_I do NOT own Harry Potter!_

**.hacker Magician Smoke**

**Chapter 3**

**School Wide Hack**

It had only been a week since the champion fiasco, and other than most of Gryffindor, the other houses wouldn't talk to Harry civilly, except a few like Luna. He was almost certain mostly everyone thought he had entered himself, and he had to take care to watch his back, which was why his ward hack was the greatest thing ever. He had stolen the idea from the Marauders Map when the twins had given it to him the year before, and it was finally complete, as he was finishing the upgrade. He had integrated it into his glasses, and though it had one or 2 bugs; they would be sort out in the coming weeks.

Other people's magic was just so easy to play with; nobody seemed to have a clue what real security was in the school, even teachers. Some of the wards were so powerful in areas that hacking them allowed him to almost use certain spots like cameras. The picture wasn't great and he still hadn't gotten them to give him much in the way of sound but that just left him with some hack seals to create so that he could make adjustments to those wards with no one the wiser.

His old glasses had overloaded when he added the map hack to them, so he had to do something new, so he made them like a blu-tooth device and linked them up to a magical enhanced muggle device that could store so much more. However, he still couldn't use more than one function at once without overloading the glasses with too much stress, which meant map or scan and hack. However, he did have plenty of other things if he really needed to do multiple things at once. It was just lucky it didn't take much to switch from one function to the next.

He was in the common room just looking at his smart phone as he made some adjustments to the programme file and placed it in his magically locked belt pocket on the side of his left hip when the red haired nearly 17 year old Weasley twins dropped down either side of him.

He had seen them coming on the map, and timed everything perfectly as he was the only person in the common room, even though he had already hacked the paintings so they could never see him or pay attention to anything he did when he was with other so they wouldn't tell Dumbledore anything. He was still trying to fully hack them; they weren't alive, and if he could control them he might be able to use their eyes like cameras, which would be the perfect magical hack, but they were tricky as they could think for themselves.

"What was that thing Harry?" one twin asked; that was Fred according to the map.

He shrugged, amused that they were more observant than they looked. "Nothing for you guys to worry about," he replied. "So, can I do something for you guys or is this just to chat?" he asked, curious.

"Come on Harry, we know you didn't put your name in the goblet even though we also know you could have if you wanted too," George continued before waving his wand, silencing the area. "We also know that you can get anywhere in the school, and can procure anything that the school has to offer if you wanted, and that has nothing to do with the map we gave you, so we were hoping you could help us out?"

"It will cost you a no-questions asked favour at some point in the future!" Harry agreed while they nodded quickly.

"Well, you see, umm..." Fred began while they both blushed. "You see, we got cocky with some plans for a secret pranking project and Snape confiscated them. They have magic to hide what they're really for, and we have a copy; so we just want that copy to either disappear or to get it back, but he has it in his private quarters. Well that's where the tracking charm led us, and it's impossible to get in as you have to be over eighteen to enter a teacher's quarters, and then it has tons of other alarms too."

"So you want me to get you in?" he asked reasonably.

They both nodded quickly. "Yeah, pretty much, come on you have to help us out here, mate!" George agreed. "If he figures out what illusionary spells we have over our blueprints we're done for. The only reason we've lasted so long is because of plausible deniability, and even though we've learnt occlumency he couldn't say anything without admitting he illegally enters people's heads against their knowledge, which could end him in jail no matter what Dumbledore says."

"Okay," he agreed thoughtfully. "But you'll have to distract him, McGonagall, and Dumbledore," he replied. "Once the wards are, let's say – temporarily open – alerts will go off for all three of them. They won't know what they mean until they return to their offices, but once back in place I should be able to rig it as a false alarm. At the same time one of you will need to enter the apartment and snatch the blueprint before escaping. I can give you maybe five minutes to enter his quarters and get out safely, but I can't tell you what might lie within because of the extra warding and I have never had reason to investigate before."

Harry Pulled out a blue plastic card from nowhere and handed it to George. "Whoever enters takes this with them, squeeze the two red side clips together to activate it, and the card will flash red to show its working. Return the card to me after you have finished your mission and we're even, deal!"

"What does it do...?" Fred asked looking at the matte plastic.

"No questions asked, remember?" he replied, amused as they made zipping motions with their fingers across their lips. "The time is now one thirty pm," he said looking to his watch. "So we'll do this at dinner, tonight, six thirty!" he said while they both nodded in agreement. "Which one of you will distract?" he asked and Fred pointed to himself. "Okay then, Fred, at six thirty you need to make a large commotion, make it look like the Slytherin's were involved so that no one notices George and I aren't in attendance, but I'll get us a backup alibi. We should need no more than ten minutes for George to get in and for us to get clear."

"Well later guys!" Harry said happily while he left them to their own vices until time. He left the common room for a little wander. The map showed that Luna was in the library doing whatever odd thing she did when not with him doing something odd, or making out.

Therefore, he headed in that direction and switched from map to scan and hack so that doors pretty much opened for him, which meant he could take short cuts that otherwise would have been off limits, stopping crafty doorways from transporting him to the other side of the castle or having to wait for stair or have them move on him, and what not, which had been known to happen with a couple doors he used, but plenty of times with the stupid stairs, nearly getting him into trouble a few times.

He had just entered a corridor where green-to-red scanners zeroed in on several people in between him and his goal of the library, and that seemed to be harassing that Weasley girl who sometimes stared at him for hours instead of doing homework. He didn't mind; it was probably hero worship or something as he did save her life her first year at Hogwarts from that odd fragment of soul that was trying to steal her life force, and he was pretty certain she was Luna's best friend because he saw them together plenty of times, but Ginny just squealed when he went to join them and ran off bright red in the face.

Harry internally groaned as he realised it was that jerk brother of hers, Ronald Weasley and his friends. Which were all of the 4th year Gryffindor boys except him, even poor Neville had been dragged along with him, looking as if he was trying to find a small hole to crawl in and die rather than be doing whatever it was they were doing, which was likely douchy seeing how upset the girl seemed to be.

Thinking, she was quite cute with her long red hair and brown eyes with freckles dotted underneath and over her small nose. He listened in to Ronald for a moment while he was still hidden away around the corner and didn't like that boy's attitude or bastardry.

"... You're not going to the library to join Loony Lovegood!" Ronald hissed out spitefully. "That freak girl is friends with that cheating freak Potter!" he declared, which was pathetic considering he wanted to try cheating Dumbledore's age line. "Even then, no sister of mine is going to hang around some stupid crack pot, girl!" he said laughing with all of the boys but Neville.

"Hey Neville, hey Ginny!" Harry greeted as he had had enough of listening to the fool. They were the only 2 people he remotely liked out of all of them. He completely ignored the others as if they weren't worth his notice. "You guys heading to the library too, right; come on then!" he said thinking it would be nice of him to save them and make allies out of them. "You're both more than welcome to join me. I think Luna will be there too, so we'll meet up with her and-."

"A cheating scum bag like you isn't going anywhere with my sister or Neville!" Ronald declared with a smirk as he and his friends drew their wands, and they each glared at Neville for keeping his in his pocket and stepping away from them.

Harry took a deep breath to calm himself because Ronald was the most annoying, insensitive and selfish person he knew. "Really, I honestly expected this, Ronald," he said, shaking his head while Ginny was staring at him with red cheeks. "Well, I'm just going to walk away, and Ginny and Neville are coming with me; if you attack me or either of them I shall call the auror department and have all of you arrested for assault!" he said calmly taking Ginny's arm, and though Ron didn't move the others reluctantly let them passed.

"What are you guys doing!?" Ronald demanded his friends, which he would eventually lose because they would realise he was just a stupid prick. "The aurors won't do anything for this cheating moron-!"

"T-that's w-where you're wrong Ron!" Neville said as he quickly moved over to Harry's side. "T-the Potter name carries a lot of political weight behind it. Y-you kept trying to force your friendship on him before this, but if you knew anything about him you would know he didn't put his name in the Goblet of Fire, as someone like him the tournament is a waste of his time!" he said while Harry watched amused, and surprised that Neville was that insightful. He led them passed, and into the library where Luna looked up with a beaming grin to see them approaching her.

It was less than a moment later that the swing doors were barged open roughly. "Potter you attention seeking freak, I told you to stay away from my sister!" Ronald roared out while Harry looked over his shoulder as the foolish boy went to fire. The double doors were still swinging open before they suddenly stopped abruptly as they were close to slamming into the walls, opened to their fullest, and then they slammed back at full velocity which should have went against the ability of the magic that slowed them from banging closed.

Even the librarian had winced as she went to try and stop the loud boy as the doors shattered Ronald's wand, hand, arm, and nose, throwing him back out of the library, and crashing unconscious into the wall opposite the doors with a trail of blood.

Neville and Ginny just stared in awe while the librarian rushed out to see whether he was okay, and Harry sat nonchalant and gave his girlfriend a quick greeting kiss. "Well, looks like the doors didn't appreciate his manhandling," Harry commented offhandedly. "Sit you two!" he ordered. "Who cares that he freaking hurt himself while trying to hex me?!" he said, and they sat, sitting opposite Harry and Luna, looking nervous.

"He's must be cursed by Hack-sitters!" Luna said airily giving Harry another kiss with an amused look in her eyes.

"Yeah, I bet you're right," he agreed, laughing. "So what are you working on there?" he asked his girlfriend, amused by her joke and trying not to let Ginny see him notice the way she was looking at him again, but it seemed odd she didn't look jealous of Luna until he remembered he hadn't stamped her yet.

"Oh, nothing much," Luna said waving it off. "I was just reading this," she said, gesturing her large dark blue leather bound book. "It's called the big book of really stupid, pointless, and useless spells, people should probably avoid!" she said smiling sweetly.

"Cool!" Harry said looking over her shoulder, awed.

"W-why are you reading it then Luna?" Ginny asked quietly, confused. "If people should avoid these spells...?"

"Of course they should avoid them!" Harry agreed, rolling his eyes as if that should have been obvious, and it should have as it said that in the title of the book. "I wouldn't want to get hit by let's see..." He looked at a spell in the book. "A hex to make you giggle at inappropriate times, or a jinx to make you sing about going for a poo!" he said laughing about how funny that sounded.

"It's a shame lots of them seem so easy to counter with a finite!" Luna said with a sad pout, "but then again, our enemies don't know that, and then there are some that would be a little harder to dispel."

"So the people should avoid bit isn't about the book, but avoid getting hit by the spells!" Neville whispered in awe. "How many people realised that and signed the book out?" he asked, curious.

"Oh, only Lily Evans," she said, showing them her name stamped in the front to Harry's surprise. "That's Harry's mum if you didn't know," she said to the other 2. "Anyway Harry, do you think the alarms would go off if I chose to steal this as an 'heirloom'?"

"No, I don't suppose they would," he said while the other 2 watched as she slid the book into her book bag, nonchalant.

"Luna, you could get into trouble!" Ginny said, looking worried. "There are alerts and wards that stop you from just taking books you know!"

"Stick by us," Harry said thoughtfully as he seemed to pull out 2 very detailed booklets from out of nowhere and slid them over to the pair.

"'How to stop dirty old men and greasy haired bastards from raping your memories, Occlumency the ultimate guide to protect your mind'...!" Ginny read the top line with wide terrified eyes as she trailed off; she flicked through the pamphlet, which was 12 pages long and was a stupefied version of a huge book that went on for ages about so much crap they condensed it down to 12 pages being all any master occlumens needed to know.

"Yeah, we plan on spreading the wealth, just to amuse ourselves by handing out these," Harry said, smirking. "But don't let the old man find out."

"Harry is trusting you both," Luna said smiling. "So don't let anyone find out yet, and nobody is allowed to know Harry and I made them. It's really quite a lot easier than it might sound the way we wrote them! If you tried learning from the book, most people wouldn't have a clue what to do or where to begin its so overly complicated, which is why they get away with legilimency, so they won't like this pamphlet as it just gets down to business."

"Of course...!" Neville said, scandalised at the thought of betraying Harry. "Harry's always been good to me, and Ron is just a user, dragging me after him as if I wanted to hang out with him when I have other friends I would rather hang out with, though at the moment I don't know what they really think about you Harry. You did kind of admit to it, but then I saw those looks; they believed it was you straight away anyway, and I doubt you could have convinced them of anything but you being 'guilty'."

Ginny nodded in agreement. "He saved my life; I owe him, but I wouldn't anyway, so, umm..." she looked at her pamphlet. "No looking into either Snape's or Dumbledore's eyes until we can trick them into seeing what we want them too."

"Well, let's just get out of here!" Harry said leading the others out and passed where the librarian had managed to get the nurse, and they were dealing with Ron while his friends were hovering around looking worried.

"I can't believe the alarms never went off!" Ginny whispered in awe.

"Just a warning," Harry interrupted. "The paintings are all controlled by the headmaster, so be careful what you say in front of any. Well, anyway, almost forgot," he said looking at his watch. "I have something I need to do, so I'll see you guys later," he said stealing a quick kiss from Luna and hurrying off before they could say anything.

"Oh, that reminds me!" said Neville with wide eyes. "I forgot to go and get my toad Trevor back from Hagrid. He wasn't looking too good so I asked if Hagrid could look at him for me. He said I should come and see what's wrong for myself!" he declared before rushing off quickly without another word, now worried about his pet.

The girls looked to each other, shrugged and giggled.

"Luna," Ginny said after a few moments of walking together in silence, gaining her attention. "Why are you and Harry always doing that kissing thing?" she asked, befuddled by the whole thing.

Luna smiled. "Don't worry Ginny; I'll give you the ward stamp... well, Harry will, I still have to practice it some more. If you want then maybe you'll get it!" she suggested reasonably to her friend.

"Ward Stamp?" she asked, checking to make sure there were no paintings around.

Luna smirked smugly. "Learn occlumency and then we'll give it to you before I tell you what it does... or I have this device I was working on. I'll get Harry to test it out first though and then maybe we could get this done sooner; it should also help you learn occlumency faster," she said happily taking her confused friends arm, hugging it squished to her body, and leading her away.

Meanwhile Harry had made it to the dungeons and held his smart phone, making some calculations and altering some settings while outside the Slytherins dungeons since that was as close to Snape's quarters he wanted to get without assurances that the grease ball wouldn't be nearby. It was a lucky job too as he picked up some kind of signature based ward outside that corridor that would likely alert Snape to an unknown element near his apartment.

He casually placed his phone back into his belt when he sensed someone had snuck up behind him and switched on his map. It was green outlined on black, sitting in the lower right corner of his eye. He relaxed a little as he realised it was no immediate threat.

"Good afternoon, Astoria," he said, smiling as he turned around to see the blonde Slytherin in her black and green robes with her hair long to her waist, standing with her arms folded across her chest staring at him in suspicion. "Or do you prefer to be called Tori?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

She glared at him coldly with her grey eyes. "What are you doing here Potter!?" she demanded. "I know lots of my house thinks you're some kind of buffoon because Snape thinks you are, plus they're idiots, but my sister isn't stupid, and she's in the same year as you; says Snape's an idiot if he thinks you're a fool, so you're up to something nefarious aren't you. Daphne says that only a complete imbecile would mess with you; says you're dangerous!" she said, snorting. "You may not be stupid, but you... a Gryffindor – dangerous, don't make me laugh!"

Harry chuckled, shaking his head. "Yeah, how could a Gryffindor be dangerous?" he asked, laughing with her, which made her pause and stare at him while his laugh turned into a grin. "So, you going to tell all of your moronic friends you saw me down here?" he asked, curiously.

"You know what?" she asked with mock sweetness. "I think I will, and that way you won't get away with whatever you're doing; Professor Snape might even use it as an excuse to give you detention," she said smirking.

Harry laughed, shaking his head and clicked the fingers on his left hand. She paled as the wall entrance to Slytherin common swung open with no one the other side. "I do hope you sleep well tonight Tori, and don't let the lion cub bite!" he said laughing as he walked brushing against her side as he passed, having freaked the out girl.

"Umm... Potter!" she called and he looked around. "Err, yeah, I don't remember seeing you around here."

Harry smiled, "so do all Slytherin's know occlumency or just a few?" he asked out of curiosity as he had several probes gently caressing her shields and she hadn't detected them.

However, she started putting more effort in and he left her alone. He had only started practicing legilimency within the past few months but because of his occlumency it was coming along faster than normal and he had been practicing nothing but probes, (many more than Dumbledore or Snape would send, so he could attack multiple positions at once, and scout for weakness while Snape and Dumbledore go in for bulldozers), so hadn't gone as far as seeing memories yet. That was a main reason that he wanted the school to learn occlumency because he wanted to learn to hack through people's shields, and to be adept at that he needed multiple different types of people, with different imaginations; it was just to prove his superior mental prowess.

Astoria backed up from him slightly. "It's kind of a normal pureblood ancient family thing – w-well for dark families at least," she answered, concerned, and finally realised why her older sister thought he was dangerous.

"Good to know," he said, smiling. "Be a good girl and side by me, and we'll all be happy!" he said, turning back around and leaving her by the entrance to the common room.

She had been standing still by herself for several minutes, shocked when her sister turned up with her best friend Tracey. Daphne was like a slightly taller older version of her while Tracey was a blue eyed brunette. They both looked her over until Tracey snapped her fingers in front of her face, startling her out of her shock.

"What's the matter?" Daphne asked, showing some concern.

Astoria quickly looked around, closing the common room door after dragging them in and up the girls staircase and into her room, using some charms to silence the room and to alert her if anyone came near. "Harry freaking Potter was just here doing something!" she said in a hushed whisper.

"That boy is cute I know," Tracey said in a patronising tone, "but there's no need to freak out over it. Anyway, he's with that Lovegood girl, and they seem to like each other's company a lot so I don't know what you would have to do to get him away from her and marrying you instead."

"Tracey!" she complained, rolling her eyes. "That isn't what I was talking about. He was up to something when I caught him. And Daphne, you know when you said he was dangerous?" she asked and she nodded. "Well, I said I didn't believe it, and said I would tell everyone he was up to something, and Snape would give him detention. He clicked his freaking fingers, and the Slytherin secret entrance opened, and he hoped I had a good night!"

"You messed with him!" Daphne said, rolling her eyes. "I told you there was something dangerous with him. He knows the Slytherin password obviously, and tricked you; he is a very tricky boy!"

"With a hot and strong body, so he'll make great kids!" Tracey agreed grinning.

"Hey girls...!" Harry startled them as he had returned without even opening the door. "Do you want to do me a favour?" he asked with a wide grin.

"No!" the 3 of them answered together.

"How the hell did you get through all of the freaking wards?!" Astoria demanded, stepping back. "Boys shouldn't even be able to get up here!"

Harry smiled, amused. "I came baring an offer... or should I say, asking a favour, this little trick is just to prove I can; I left you a present in your left pocket!"

Astoria reached in and pulled out a grey card. "W-what is it?"

"Quite clever of me I suppose, but one use only and short range!"

"Astroprojection...!" Tracey said as the plastic card was lit up white and moving it made Harry fizzle slightly like bad reception.

"So, okay... what do we get if we agree?" Daphne asked, taking the projector and placing it carefully on a bed as she was highly impressed, thinking that his blood would be a good mix to make powerful children someday to continue her family blood pool and improve it.

"What do you want?"

"What does that thing on Lovegood's wrist do?" Astoria asked. "I noticed it when we were in joint transfiguration; she said it was a present from you. But now it's covered by a silk scarf tied around her wrist. I think it does something, but I don't know what!"

Harry shrugged innocently. "If you girls do me a favour I'll get you each one, but I really do think I should start putting them where nobody would see!"

"What do they do?" Tracey asked.

"Hmm... let's see... what do they do...?" he replied whimsically. "There's a charm in the wards around the girls dorms in all four houses that stops girls from being sexually aroused, so that your pathetic pure-blooded men don't have to try very hard to keep you as nothing more than breeding stock, and my seal is the cure and counter measure!"

"That's bullshit!" Astoria said shaking her head when she found Harry's wand in her face.

"Well, if that's the case," he said, shrugging. "I could really care less whether you told anyone you found me here, but that secret cannot get out because Dumbledore, Snape, and a whole bunch of ignorant women and their controlling men will stop you, and my plans will be set back. This device can transmit my magic as long as its systems are attuned for that spell, but this long distance; I don't know what it would do to your memories.

"But you shouldn't worry girls," he said with a wide grin. "I've done this a few times, face to face, but... it won't hurt a bit, I think! And there was me from my observation thinking that the three of you wouldn't want to become breeding stock, or relief adds for pathetically weak men-!"

"You've been watching us?" Daphne interrupted quickly as she eyed him, wondering whether she would risk dying to break the card before he activated a potentially mind erasing spell. He had no hesitation in his eyes and was moments away from erasing their memory and possibly leaving them brain dead to protect his secret, which showed in his eyes; she believed him.

"Of course," he agreed, shrugging. "I watch all of the interesting students at Hogwarts!" he said. "You see. I want to slaughter every last pureblood supremacist in the wizarding world. If they attack muggles or muggle-borns, or let them die like Dumbledore and his filthy mongrels and cultist; they need to go!"

"So what would we call you?" Tracey asked, semi-amused. "The Anti-Dark Lord!?" she suggested humorously before she realised from the look on his face he was serious.

"I want to at least kill one Malfoy!" Daphne said after a few moments. "Preferably Draco!" she added coolly. "That boy is the most annoying ingrate in the world!"

"Why are you even telling us now? Why not wait longer?" Astoria asked, concerned.

"Because the longer I wait the more set in your little bubbles you become, and because of this stupid tournament. I saw the opportunity, and I took it, so you either choose a location for the stamp or I erase this from your memories, or whatever this thing will do. Not to mention I have a feeling that we're going to have a dark wizard problem very soon, and I would much rather strike before the iron even starts to warm up."

He frowned a moment later as his image flickered away and the card of the bed burnt out blackened. Daphne picked it up looking at it before placing it in her pocket. "I think he was bluffing about that memory charm thing," she commented, curiously. "Well come on, let's go find Potter and see if these stamp things are really worth joining him for," she said, walking to the door.

"Just like that, you're going to side with, Potter?" Astoria demanded angrily.

She rolled her eyes but it was Tracey who answered, "it's either join Potter, or become minions of the Dark Lord to become playthings to filth like Malfoy, or join Dumbledore's marry band of losers, and die horrible deaths after the Death Eaters have used us as playthings."

"Point taken!" she agreed, following her sister and their friend out of the room. "Master Harry it is then; though I think he needs to take a name that has a more edgy ring to it!" she said, and the other 2 could only nod to that in agreement.


	4. Snape Hacked

**Disclaimer: **_**I do NOT own Harry Potter or Watch Dogs for anybody who believes that this has ties to that video game where I hate the cops because they're more murderous than the criminals!**_

**.hacker Magician Smoke**

**Chapter 4**

**Snape Hacked**

Daphne felt squirmish after Harry had placed on the Release Stamp. She had chosen to have it high on her left inner thigh, near her panties, and at that time it hadn't embarrassed her much. She was a cold girl by nature, or survival instincts, so it didn't bother her at the time, but after that. Well, she felt weird and warm, and she didn't realise how much of his looks and body she had overlooked about him, especially in this new, sense, or these new feelings.

They had found out that Harry was bluffing about being able to erase memories long distant through his astral-disc, which made them feel better when they agreed to join him. But they did each appreciate his bluffing talent as they were each convinced.

It was odd that it only took half an hour, just her, her sister, and best friend, hidden away in an unused classroom for it to sink in that Harry hadn't lied about all of the suppressed feelings, and apparent biology that was catching up with them since they were passed 'that' age. Just thinking about where he touched, where his wand trailed – well, it made her feel odd, but in a good way. She had only chosen that location because no one would ever see it there, so the enemy, whoever that could be couldn't stop them because by the time they realised what was going on they would have hopefully lost.

Well that was nothing to the blushing her sister and Tracey were going through. Tracey had actually gotten her breasts out and he placed it on her right breast even though he warned her she would feel the embarrassment thoroughly within 20 to 30 minutes. He was right about that, but at least Astoria only chose the location just above her butt as she had said she had secretly seen a tattoo there on muggle girls in a magazine some Hufflepuff girl was reading that she peaked at, so she had practically shown Harry her bare butt in her eagerness.

"S-shall we go and complete our task now or wait a little while until we're feeling – well, less damp?" Tracey asked reasonably. "He did say to give it a couple hours for us to get used to the new sensations, and to find him if we need to talk about it and he would introduce us to Lovegood to help us!" she said as they each had a blue plastic card.

"What do you suppose this thing does?" Astoria asked twiddling her card, ignoring any need for support from the odd blonde Potter might get them, and trying to concentrate on it while each girl was trying to not sit too close to each other as they felt like they might try to rub themselves on each other's thighs, and that would be naughty, and more embarrassing; they could try that thing with Harry, bribe Luna to let them or something.

"Don't know," Tracey replied thoughtfully. "But he wants us to turn them on inside Slytherin, and take them everywhere in the house, and then carry them around Slytherin only parts of the dungeons; places he wouldn't want to get caught going snooping around; places which no one would give us a second look wandering around."

"So do you think they'll, umm...? I don't know," Astoria said thoughtfully. "Maybe they'll scan the wards around the school so he could tear them down in the future so we can conquer Hogwarts easier," she said while the other 2 gave her a look, neither having a clue how close she was with her guess. "Yeah, I suppose that is farfetched, so..." she shrugged unable to think of anything else.

"They might be designed to leave magic in our wake; some kind of spells," Tracey suggested thoughtfully before she realised how close the 3 girls had gotten to each other while squirming before they quickly moved apart, each with plans on asking Luna Lovegood (without Harry Potter finding out) how she dealt with her stamp releasing her naughty urges like they were feeling because it felt near overwhelming.

Meanwhile, 3 teachers in the Great Hall were trying to escape the chaos caused by a huge practical joke that caused several boys at Gryffindor table to start vomiting violently. Ginny nearly ran and was on her best friends lap at the Ravenclaw table as her moronic youngest brother and his friends were puking all over the place. She had only mentioned to her twin brothers that Ron needed to learn some manners; that was the opposite of manners, and McGonagall was blaming Slytherins while Snape was trying to blame Gryffindors.

She didn't know what to think really, but she was still certain it was her brothers, but she could only see 1 at the Gryffindor table, which was odd, and she couldn't even partake in Harry watching because he wasn't at the table either. She just sat back while her best friend cuddled her tightly to her lap, protecting from all of the vomit, which seemed to be making people who hadn't been poisoned sick too, but then some of them had been puked on, even in the face.

Severus Snape was trying to get away as it had to have been his rooms' alarm wards that seemed to have failed and quickly gave Dumbledore a look and he nodded, so Snape fled the scene quickly enough. If he found out that Malfoy had poisoned those Gryffindors he wouldn't have to worry about McGonagall wringing his scrawny little neck after he got through with him; that boy was more trouble than he was worth.

He had never met anyone quite so whiny in all of his life. Malfoy got his arse handed to him, and instead of trying to get even he cried to him, or worse, daddy. Then when he did 'try' to get 'even', or as normal people put it started the trouble, depending on who it was, lost and then cried to daddy. The worse thing was Lucius would always run out to stick up for the pampered little cry-baby.

Hating Potter was a great hobby of his, but Potter didn't run off to no one, no, the little git won; all the freaking time, and didn't even try to half the time. Sometimes Severus wasn't completely sure whether Potter even realised he had been attacked, especially when it was one of those idiots' Draco Malfoy or that stupid Gryffindor, Ronald Weasley.

Snape had seen them both trying to get Potter at the same time once, so he sat back and awaited a good show, and Potter hadn't even noticed them screw up their own game plans. It was getting infuriating.

Oh, Severus had watched, yes he had seen it all, and he observed, so he knew Potter wasn't the great 'good' everyone thought he was. He knew every time some moron attacked him; he countered it with ease because he was always ready. Dumbledore had believed that poor guardians such as muggles would make him weak, but he knew Petunia Evans, and she was smarter than she let on.

He had always hated how she called him a monkey. The more she discovered about the magical world, the more primitive she thought he was. She hated that her sister had become a 'monkey'; she said that Lily was better than that, but at the time Lily had been enchanted by the wonder of magic, and he would agree that she had been changed back then. However, over time Lily had started changing from the awestruck little girl she was, to the disillusioned young woman she became.

Severus saw it. His friend had opened her eyes to something she hadn't liked, and he couldn't see what because he was just another stupid puppet. He couldn't understand why she would think wizards were primitive, but now. Her son looked at wizards with a superior expression; he didn't think they were fools; he knew they were; he was worse than she ever was because he wanted to change them. Harry Potter, the wizarding worlds own saviour pitied them. But no one saw that but he seemed to see passed the superiority, and it drove him mad with anger; he couldn't help himself.

How dare Lily's son look at them like that? They were a proud people; superior to the muggles and muggle-borns in every way! Why would anyone think they were beneath the muggles? Why? How? Harry Potter knew nothing! He was just a foolish child! But then he had to ask himself why the ignorant child riled him up so much he could barely hear his own thoughts and reasons over his own anger and hatred.

He had hated the boy's father, true, and that had been good enough reason to hate the boy, for him at least. Then the boy made a mockery of him while he was trying to insult the boy's father. He didn't care. He didn't know his father, and so he never cared what anyone would think of him. Why should he? He wasn't ignorant. He was the smartest boy Snape taught, untouchable because he truly understood, deep within his being that words of insult were harmless annoyances.

Severus shook his head as he was just entering the dungeon when Potter and the second Weasley twin exited the basement door not too far from where he was heading towards the dungeons. He realised that he had been moaning in his head for so long that he hadn't noticed the alert to his quarters had stopped, so chose to call out to the boys when he did.

"Weasley...! Potter!" he interrupted their casual stroll with a drawl. They stopped and stared at him in surprise. "Where exactly have you both been?" he quickly demanded.

"Oh, Myrtle was just showing me something, and George bumped into us on his way to dinner," Harry said, shrugging, and Snape hated that he could never tell whether that boy was lying, and though Dumbledore laughed it off; he knew the boy was an occlumens of the highest degree. "He said something about Peeves stealing something or something...? I wasn't paying attention!" he finished, shrugging, leaving the lie so vague that a lesser mind like the Weasley boys could make something up, and he could go along with it easily.

"A likely story-!" he tried to say but stopped as a Ravenclaw ghost of a pretty 16 year old girl with pigtails floated through the closing basement door, sliding up to Harry, draping herself over him, and he didn't even shiver as she kissed him gently on the lips, giggling.

"Oh Harry," she said breezily. "Don't forget to visit me, and I'll be sure to come and see you," she said giggling more as she floated up and through the ceiling.

Harry shuddered. "Yeah, the ghost has a crush on me, okay!" he said, glaring at Snape and George, and Snape had to grit his teeth as Harry was too good at covering bases; the blasted boy had even gotten himself the help of a school ghost. "And I'm too nice to say anything to her about living and dead relationships not working, but then, I suppose I could start studying necromancy or something. I suppose that is something to think about, hmm," he mumbled as he wandered off towards the Great Hall, and Severus just chose to let it go or suffer the headache of trying to fight. "Yeah, maybe then that jerk Peeves would have to be good or I would force the jerk onto the other side!"

He smiled as Snape never called him back as he growled and continued rushing off into the dungeon forgetting about them to check his wards. He reached his quarters and frowned as he tested the wards around the frame. They were in perfect condition, and he spent several minutes checking inside and out but nothing seemed to be wrong. He went and found the monitor stone and read the magical readout with a translation charm with a large frown marring his face.

"Severus!" Dumbledore called, sticking his head through the open lounge door and the Potion Master waved him in. "Is everything okay? I take it since you were rushing off too that it was your wards?" he asked politely.

"Yes," he said with a sigh, "according to the reading it seems to be some kind of power surge. It must have been my fault when charging it before term started. I do get distracted every so often, and I don't like to let others use their magic for me. Then I have to worry about those troublesome Weasley twins, and not forgetting Potter secretly plotting against everyone; what I have no idea!"

Dumbledore chuckled, shaking his head. "Yes, he may be up to – mischief, but that is only him taking after James, but I must admit he has his mothers' intellect, so if he ever has pulled any of the pranks you've blamed on him or the twins for he is crafty at not getting caught, or leaving evidence."

Snape snorted, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, okay, he's not an idiot, but you really don't see that cunning spark in his eyes. You said it yourself! The hat offered him Slytherin and he would have taken it if you hadn't made sure he went to Gryffindor!"

"Nonsense my boy!" he replied, chuckling as he walked to the door. "Harry is a born Gryffindor, and he excelled at all of the challenges I set out for him," he finished before leaving Snape to his own thoughts.

"That boy would have had my house on their hands and knees by now if you let him have Slytherin!" he muttered to himself, flopping down onto his study chair. "That boy is far from your misbehaving little puppet old man, and it will be a fine day when I get to tell you that I told you so!"

Harry was quite grossed out when he went to dinner, George hot on his heels. They decided wisely that they didn't want anything to eat and glared at Fred while he joined them with a shrug. "Hey; it was last minute and it caused the mess you guys needed!" he defended himself while George handed Harry the blue card.

"Well nice doing business with you gentlemen!" Harry said with a mock bow. "But I must take your leave as I see two fine young ladies who I must hang out with as they're much easier on the eyes," he said while he joined Luna and Ginny, while they waited for him by the Ravenclaw table and led them out of the hall.

"So, Harry, are you going to stamp Ginny sometimes today...?" Luna asked, with eyebrows raised as she tapped the collar Ginny was wearing around her neck. It was white leather with twin rings. They were faintly luminescent electric blue rings around, running the length each side.

"Oh, right, okay," he agreed, grinning. "Where do you want the stamp?" he asked sweet red haired girl.

"I convinced her to have it very low down on her tummy, practically on her pubis," Luna said smiling while Ginny looked blank.

"She doesn't know where that is does she?"

"No, no she doesn't!"

"Amusing girl aren't you Luna?"

"Why yes, yes I am!"

"You plan to have me tell her, don't you?"

"Indeed my love!"

"... Because you are blonde, and therefore you are stupid?"

"Yes, you are absolutely correct! You shall have to give her THE talk, and I shall deal with those other girls you left in the lurch!" Luna said rolling her eyes as she wandered off pulling a smart phone from her pocket, leaving Ginny in Harry's 'capable' hands.

"What's THE talk?" Ginny asked looking at Harry in hope. "You will teach me about the talk? And, I'm a little, well a lot confused!"

Harry sighed, shaking his head. "Okay, so Ginny, in here," he said leading her into an abandoned classroom. "So when a man and woman like each other..."

It was a few hours after Harry had to give Ginny the talk, and she kept asking embarrassing questions, and Luna had given that same talk to the Slytherin girls when Luna found herself alone. Harry had gone off to do whatever amusing thing it was he liked to do with Ginny in toe as she was still freshly stamped, but Harry was too nice to take advantage.

Luna had her smart phone out and fiddled with some of the functions when she was interrupted with another redhaired girl from Hufflepuff. "Lovegood?" she asked as Luna made sure she couldn't see what she had been doing with her phone. The cute looking Hufflepuff had been with another girl; another Hufflepuff girl with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Luna!" she greeted again as they met in a hall free from paintings.

"Susie! Hannah!" she said, greeting the redhead and blonde respectively. "I thank you for meeting with me, please!" she said as she led the girls into an empty classroom. "As you're not idiots you know that Harry is innocent of entering himself in this silly little tournament no matter that he could have if he so chose!"

"Of course!" the blonde girl, Hannah replied. "Harry's a great guy and we know he never wanted to play in the tournament! You would have to be complete idiots not to see that!"

"Yeah...!" Susan agreed. "We tried to get the others in Hufflepuff to see reason, but they can't! All they care about is house points and whatever!"

"That's okay!" Luna replied with a sweet smile. "You are close friends! I shall have to get Harry to use the seal on you both, and then things will be better! But for now I do have a plan for you both! You want to help, Harry, right?" she asked and they nodded quickly. "Then we have to start discrediting Hufflepuff to help Harry! We have to start making Cedric look like the fool he is! Harry didn't ask for this crap, but we will make him into the greatest champion ever, understand girls?"

"Yes ma'am!" they both replied together, saluting.


	5. Into the Gates

**.hacker Magician Smoke**

**Chapter 5**

**Into the Gates**

_Smoke was amused as he left his captive within her cell. The door closed behind him leaving her with nothing. To her it looked as if he walked out into a blank void of nothingness when in reality he walked out into a large dark room with a huge one-way mirror running the length watching out on Bellatrix with computer screens on desks, and images of Bella at every angle displayed with turning rune symbols in the top right hand corners. _

_He smiled from under his hood as a young blonde woman stood in the shadows of the room the other side. Her crystal blue eyes rolled while he leant up against the wall._

"_Do you have to mess with that woman so much?" she asked, unconcerned. "Whatever will her master think of that?"_

"_Her master will thank me," he replied quietly in his distorted voice, laughing a little. "Voldemort… I really feel uncomfortable saying that name, but whatever, Voldemort is nothing but a minor amusement to our plans for the future."_

"_And the bitch just so happens to be waiting for you outside," she said, "and I know how you both like to play games. I actually think Bella's master really wants her back. It actually comes as a surprise, but then…" she trailed off looking through the one-way glass at the Death Eater. "… I can understand why, for an older gal, she sure looks fine, and untouched, untainted by pricks," she said laughing at her pun._

_Smoke shook his head, not as amused as she seemed to be, "I'll go and deal with this Tommy-boy if you leave the bad puns to Astoria and Ginny!"_

"_Deal," she quickly agreed._

_He laughed as he turned and excited the room leaving her alone to watch over the prisoner, and amuse herself with Bella's bitching. It was more amusing now as Smoke had turned the woman on and it was funny to watch her squirm, unsatisfied. It was always the little things that counted most, unless you were in bed with Smoke, then things certainly weren't small._

_Bella wasn't feeling as confident as she wanted to portray. In fact, since meeting Smoke in person for herself, she wasn't feeling anything but that squirming itch she couldn't quite reach. There wasn't a Death Eater alive who hadn't heard of Smoke, and even their master was wary of getting too far on his wrong side and he had only been out in the open for a short while, and a whispered rumour before that. He was a dangerous apex predator of predators, and had killed off too many Death Eaters already who thought about muggle-baiting or hunting, and put that thought into practice even against their masters orders they couldn't help themselves so they deserved to die._

_She knew from all of the evidence that Smoke had no problem not showing up when Death Eaters fought with the Ministry or Dumbledore's shitty bunch of weaklings, the Order of the Phoenix, but when it came to the muggles, Smoke's forces advanced. They called themselves The Orbital Sect, or Orbsec for short, and they weren't short on means to kill any Death Eater who thought about harming defenceless civilians, especially muggles. She supposed they were more protective of the muggles because they didn't know they were potential targets, and she still wasn't sure about their name and what it meant._

_Smoke headed these loons, and fools who dared stand up against her master, but that wasn't all. It seemed that Orbital Sect were targeting Dumbledore and the ministry too, and then she had heard rumours saying they had attacked the minions of another Dark 'Lord', slaughtering them from a distance while they attacked a defenceless muggle town trying to make a point. The point seemed to be that even a foreign Dark Lord was within Orbsec's reach. This other Dark Lord was from Brazil, and well on his way to taking power from the Brazilian authorities, muggle and magic until Orbsec came along. _

_Something was happening, and Bella couldn't deny that. The world was changing. The light side never would fire to kill, never would destroy the would be oppressors as long as the likes of Albus Dumbledore held so much, too much power over them, forcing his outdated morals upon them. However, Orbsec obviously wasn't the dark, but neither was it the light. Bella doubted they were even something in-between because they weren't villains, and certainly not heroes. _

_The days of the light and the dark fighting amongst themselves seemed to be ending. A new power had come along and was putting them in their place, and she hated it. Well she was hating it until 'he', Smoke came and touched her. There was something about her new mark. It made her feel light. It made her feel special and free somehow. And the way he touched her made her feel good. She had never had that feeling before, and if what he said was true, and now she couldn't doubt it, then was who she was a huge lie to the world, to herself. _

_Had she only ever been the puppet of foolish men? _

_Could she have grown up differently? Was who she was now just her way of fighting back against a tyranny she never knew about? What about her master. Was her master using her too? Did her master know her love? Was her master fighting back?_

_Could her master ever love her as much as she loved?_

_She saw the way her master looked sometimes, but before she half brushed it off as herself worrying too much about the person she loved most. The only person she loved. Sometimes her master showed flickers of sadness and self-loathing, but above all else, her master hated all of the men in their ranks. Her master had never let the men get away with some of the more horrid things they had done before, none of them, but why? Her master treated her and the other very few female Death eaters differently, better; their master liked them more._

_Bella couldn't think on that. The world was different now compared to the first time her master rose to power. This time her master chose not to even try to get that far, biding time to wait and see what could come to pass in this war of shadows and magic. Her master tried the 'sit back and wait' approach when it came to Smoke and his Orbsec. She didn't know what her master was doing. What game could her master possibly be playing…? She did know they were losing the battle, but now she wasn't certain her master cared. She wasn't certain she cared as she felt hot tears trailing down her cheeks hoping her master would be okay._

_Meanwhile within a luscious woods somewhere within the UK, Smoke emerged within a ripple of transparent light to see his guest looking board and leant up against a tree. _

"_Can I help you with something shorty?" Smoke asked the bald red eyed man, which was odd as the man with snake-like features and long black robes was taller than him._

Harry had only been awake for half an hour and already he had gotten into trouble. It was the weekend and he was hungry for some delicious Hogwarts breakfast. Therefore, he shrugged on his fluffy blue bathrobe and went to breakfast in the Great Hall with plans of returning and showering afterwards. However, the teachers might have let this go, and not bothered saying anything if Harry was wearing any PJ's or something like that. In fact, they might not have said anything if his robe was done up as they wouldn't know he was only wearing a pair of black boxer shorts underneath, but he seemed not to care as he was really famished.

He had some lean muscle and looked quite solid, and well, his muscles weren't the only bulging points. Not that most of the girls quite got that, but the French girls and his closest friends sure did. That made him wonder, after the fact, why Durmstrang didn't have any girls with them. He would have to look into that as his magical world was backwards, so maybe others were worse. He would have to make plans, just in case. He couldn't very well fix his world and leave others in shambles because that wouldn't be fair or nice, and he prided himself on being a great guy.

Luckily he snagged some toast before being sent on his way to get dressed by an irate McGonagall. After dressing in a nice black shirt, trousers and trainers he discovered Ginny with Luna waiting for him outside of Gryffindor Tower, giggling. He shrugged as Luna was probably telling Ginny something rude or some-such to pass the time waiting for him to get to them.

"Hey, girls…?" Harry greeted them in question.

Luna smiled and gave her boyfriend a kiss, making sure that Ginny got to see everything, especially her tongue in his mouth before pulling back and winking and her blushing best friend.

"Harry," Luna said. "Daphne, Astoria, and Tracey asked us to fetch you as they have some news to share."

"I see," he said in surprise, "well, lead the way girls!" he said happily taking them by the hand each they were pleased to lead him to their destination.

It didn't take the two girls long to lead Harry to the secret meeting room somewhere on the fifth floor, unused by anyone, and likely forgotten like most of the rooms in the school. The school could likely make a killing renting the unused rooms out for collage, university, and academy classes as he had heard that a lot of those magical world luxuries needed more room.

The three Slytherin girls were waiting within their chosen meeting place wearing their Slytherin uniforms unlike the other three as it was a silly pureblood thing that Harry didn't care for. He liked his favourite girls to look super cute, which was why he bought them some cute things for birthdays and Christmases and whatever. Girls liked clothes, and he couldn't blame them, he liked nice clothes to look good in.

"So what do we owe the pleasure of this meeting girls?" Harry asked with a smile that caused them to all blush. It amused Luna to no end to teach him what smiles best to use, the ones girls liked to see the most, the smiles that showed them that he knew how special each and every one of them were to him. It was true, Luna knew that Harry was a very good guy, dangerous if you crossed but very good to his friends, and even nice to a stranger, but to cross, not the sort of enemy anyone wants because he was smart enough to destroy anyone given the time.

"There is a… conspiracy!" Tracey said after a few moments where she finally decided to start.

"There always is," Harry agreed as he knew of many that weren't just theories, but fact. "So what conspiracy did you discover?" he asked. "The one where the defence professor is really Barty Crouch Junior, an escaped convict disguised as Moody where the real Moody is likely stashed in his trunk, or the one where this tournament is a big scam in favour of some pureblood lore crap to… cross pollenate between countries or some crap like that?"

"No-," she replied before pausing as the three looked at each other, "wait what…? Moody's a Death Eater and this tournament is to… what?"

"Yeah, I know, never worked in the past, won't work now!" he replied, shrugging.

"And Professor Moody? Is he dangerous?" Astoria asked.

Harry shrugged. "Na, and certainly not when I've finished with him," he said, "but anyway, you had something for us?"

"Right," she agreed. "There are plots to sabotage you in the tournament! And this is with the outside help and support of their parents. They want you dead. They think you're too smart to let stay about for 'his' return. They don't trust that Dumbledore has any control over you. They think you'll lead muggle-born and blood traitors to actually fight them, and they're worried that they could actually die the next time around. They're not so ignorant that they will just play you off as a foolish kid; they were 'foolish' kids once, and they grew up."

"Hmm… I see now, Angels," he said with a thoughtful pose. "We shall have to put them in their place before they implement any such plotting."

"Angels…?" Daphne asked.

Harry grinned at her and nodded his head, "of course my Angel. You shall be my Fallen Angels, and if certain morons were to fall down some stairs, interrupting their plotting I would-."

"Expect us to be somewhere nearby?" Tracey asked suspiciously.

"To make sure their schemes are ruined?" Daphne agreed.

"To make sure they don't bother you?" Astoria nodded along with her sister.

"Don't get caught!" Harry agreed.

The three girls looked scandalised at the mere thought.

"We don't plan on it," Daphne said moving closer to him and surprisingly bowing her head in a sign of submission before looking up with a smug grin on her lips. "We are your Fallen now, My Lord, and we want out of Slytherin rule, so we shall do all in our power to fell our enemies a little short of killing them!"

"Yet!" Astoria said, stepping forward to bow quickly too while her smile was bright.

"We'll destroy everything they are for what they allow to happen to us!" Tracey added bowing her head. "We shall teach them what happens when the oppressed have a cause and true champions to fight beside. None of this Dumbledore or light crap, and certainly none of this dark crap. We want to be free from people like them. We just want to be. We don't need to be labelled based on our school house as evil because we're not, but if they expect bad, we give them worse-."

"-And end their tyranny and oppression over us all," Ginny surprisingly interrupted standing with her new Slytherin friends and bowing her head. "From girls to muggle-borns they crush us all down with their greed, but now we stand with you Harry, to bring them down once and for all!"

He smiled and surprisingly pulled Ginny into a hug before pulling back and giving each other the Slytherin girls' warm hugs too. They melted each in turn, squirming in his arms while he took in their warm scents and returned to Luna where she cuddled up into his arms smiling lovingly at each of her friends.

"Let our world change, or we shall change it!" Harry said with a gesture they all had glasses of blood red wine in their hands. "It is a symbol of the blood yet to be shed in the name of revolution and freedom: a world where everyone is free to choose a better path, where fate is not preordained, where people like Dumbledore can't get away with allowing children to suffer horrible destinies because they won't save them.

"We save ourselves."

He placed his glass to his lips, and the girls followed before they drained them clean in one go.

"The world has to change, but for now we wait and move within the shadows," Harry said before he, Luna and Ginny bid the girls farewell for then and left them alone in the room.

Astoria collapsed to her knees with a dreamy smile and the other two didn't seem much better.

"Wow, I think I wet my panties," Astoria said embarrassedly.

"Me too," Tracey agreed with bright red cheeks, and looking to Daphne, though she wouldn't admit it she was soaking down there too.

"We should leave soon, too," Daphne said, helping her weak kneed younger sister to her feet, which wasn't easy as she felt the same as her heart pounded within her chest, but she was always the better of the three at hiding her feelings.

The other two nodded and they exited the meeting place and were halfway down the corridor when they were confronted by several Slytherins. They paused, looking around they were surprised they didn't see any of the boys or girls that would frighten them with what they might possibly do but others they didn't pay much attention too as they didn't want to stand out, they wanted to hide back away from any of the limelight.

"Potter is a very dangerous gamble!" the boy in the front commented coolly. There were around fifteen Slytherins and they weren't being hostile, if anything they were nervous. "We know there is something strange going on. Potter is behind it. Potter is behind a lot of things around here."

"Get to the point!" Daphne managed to get out in her coldest voice neither denying nor confirming anything because she knew that they would have never been able to follow Harry, especially with their numbers. That meant Harry knew they were there and was likely nearby, watching from the shadows. That was why none of them felt as intimidated as they might have, or should have.

"Our families have always been neutral," an older girl from year six stepped forward looking around as if expecting an attack for a moment before centring her cool brown eyes on Daphne. "Something is changing. Potter is a new factor. He cares not for light or dark. He is highly dangerous right now because of that fact alone, but there is more-."

"-There always is," Daphne agreed as she interrupted.

"Harry Potter does things that are beyond any books understanding of magic," the older girl continued as if uninterrupted. "It's as if he has found a new way of looking at magic, understanding our powers, and then using that to create a completely new way to use magic. The neutral houses within the dark stay so because they wish not to taint their hands with the blood of the innocent, and because the light persecute them because of things in their families past. Why should we be picked on, and treated like crap because of something someone long since dead had done many decades past?"

"You shouldn't!"

They were startled and spun to see Harry had returned alone this time and was standing the other end of the hall with a small smile on his lips and hands in pockets, unconcerned, and Daphne and her girls felt relieved that he had finally shown himself as he took away all of the other Slytherins potential power because his presence was stronger than theirs combined.

"Light and dark, black and white, so many other colours and shades gone unseen!" he said sing-song, enjoying himself. "It's an irony that I can't get my head around. There are so many Gryffindors that consider themselves the epitome of right, the light, and the great goodness. Yet they don't extend their hands in friendship, only hate and ignorance. It's a lack of understanding, teaching. Dumbledore preaches, but he does not practice, and certainly doesn't teach his 'kindness' and 'understanding'. If he practiced, the ignorant would lose faith in his Greater Good… for the wizarding world of course. He wouldn't ever mention that it was just wizards good he was interested in, or the muggle-borns would seek out a new champion to stand by, who would protect their muggle families."

"W-what about you Potter!?" the boy asked, regaining his position at the top, but it was obvious that Harry spooked him, scared him, and made him question what he was doing. The boy was standing before a powerful and talented sorcerer, and not just another gifted wizard, and there was a vast difference. There were many gifted wizards from the UK whose talents Dumbledore held back, squandered, or used, but there were so very few like Harry Potter, who could not be shut down or controlled.

Harry smiled and shrugged thoughtfully. "Have you ever looked up at the stars?" he asked out of the blue, seemingly changing the subject completely and confusing them as they looked around at each other to see they weren't alone in their confusion before turning back to Harry for him to continue. "The night sky is vast and endless, filled with stars, galaxies, planets, moons, infinite possibilities, and yet people like Dumbledore keep you trapped, keep you from dreaming of reaching up at those unexplored possibilities and dragging yourself to them. But every once in a while you do get the chance… to stay curled up on the floor on a tiny little world sucking your thumbs like babies, or to grow up and reach with every inch you can for something better, for you, for your friends and family, for your people, and all life on this planet; to advance and evolve.

"The choice is always yours no matter what, just let your will be strong and let your hearts guide you through to choose what is right by you," he finished leaving them gobsmacked as he turned away and disappeared around the corner from where he came.

They didn't need to choose anything. They had the moment he returned.

_Smoke stared Voldemort down as the taller man stared him down in return. The Dark lord flickered with a ripple of light seemingly flashing into a smaller form several times before his glare stopped Smoke from doing what it was and hacking his archenemies magic. Voldemort was annoyed every time he confronted this menace with his tricks and sneaky levels being so high, and highly frustrating._

"_Come now my amusing Tom-boy, you need no silly little illusion while around me!" Smoke said in his modulated voice. "There are very few who know the truth and if we haven't blabbed yet you should know we have no intention of doing so! Dumbledore has likely always known but he couldn't have his famed –greatest- Dark Lord known as a short-arse like you now could he? What would all the other douche bags like him say… the shame of it all!" he mocked._

_Voldemort growled out, "If you blow my secret I shall make sure the world knows who heads Orbsec and where to find you! But you are right about the old man. Because of his outdated beliefs Dumbledore would rather take my secret to his grave, but I still know your secret!"_

"_But eventually, Tom-boy, my secret will be obsolete!" he answered laughing while the red eyed darkness shifted and there was a burst of dark shadows around him that destabilised the illusion for a moment before they faded and wisped away._

"_Ahh, necromancy, but it has so many limitations!" Smoke commented as the illusion was perfect within seconds. "I always figured you for someone to study the old religion… umm… magic because you're not one to believe in gods, but of course they never were gods, just very powerful and talented mage and the like born in times where magic was vastly different, stronger even. The humans wanted something more to believe in; a reason, even a sloppy one, for their lives and souls. They came at a time where humans wanted to give reason to the strange and in that called mage gods, and magical creatures, monsters."_

"_Humans still like to label things before they try to really understand," Voldemort replied in a high, cold voice, unconcerned. "I want my lieutenant back, Smoke!" he said, trying to make it sound like a request but it just sounded more like an order._

"_I'm sure you do!" Smoke replied, unconcerned with the tone. It was more amusing than threatening if you looked beneath the surface, "but why hadn't she been freed before I did so?"_

_Voldemort ground his teeth. "I never got the chance before a certain bitch mother vanquished me for her little brat!"_

"_Oh yes, Lily Potter, brave, smart, and sexy, had a thing for her did you?" Smoke asked mockingly, "Ironic that she created the seal too, and wore it. You had similar goals in the end, but I guess your crew of morons wouldn't have stomached your first and only general being a muggle-born! Or female!"_

"_It was a waste that she died!" the Dark Lord agreed, but even Voldemort wasn't one hundred percent she was dead and that came through in his voice as it held doubt. Her body was never recovered, and he always wondered about that as the killing curse didn't destroy the body. Or maybe Dumbledore did something messed up, and the thought made Voldemort angry so the Dark lord brushed it from thought._

"_Dumbledore's fault, not yours," Smoke said. "Though she didn't trust Dumbledore enough to tell him about the oppression by magic on the female populous of the school, she trusted him too much still. But she disappeared. She is unfortunately gone. A great loss to the world no doubt about that._

"_I'll send Bellatrix back to you in a few days," he finished. "She still has quite a lot of Dumbledore's magic within her, tainting her. He couldn't actually have more good 'dark' witches now could he? He already had Snape, and Sirius to deal with, not mentioning the werewolf Remus Lupin, and then Bella's sister marrying a muggle-born. He couldn't have so many contradictions. People might question the light, or his people would think he was barmy giving any more a chance to stand in the 'light'."_

"_I want her unhurt!" Voldemort said before turning on his heal and disappearing._

"_That little bitch had a thing for Lily Potter?"_

_Smoke turned to see the shadowed figure of a woman in black leathers tight to her beautiful form and firm butt with a jacket left open, mask over her nose and mouth with an elasticated hood hiding her hair with a metal plated headband with runes, and a loose hood up over that. She had a black metallic staff hanging loosely from her right thigh with white leather bound handle and a handguard. Her boots went up her shins, and gloves up her forearms. The top had different shadings of black accentuating her chest and was armoured. Then down her left leg she had a silver long knife like the type from the muggle military with black handle bound in white leather with a large black revolver hanging slightly to the back behind the knife._

_He smirked as her eyes were alight through her hood a fluorescent green, showing off her power. "Who knows? But that night was not meant to be the day Voldemort murdered either Lily or Harry," he commented off-handily. "Nor do I believe Voldemort intended to kill James, but the Potter's believed in Dumbledore too much that they never had a chance."_

"_I see," she replied coolly, "and you plan on returning Bella?"_

"_She is also a victim," he answered truthfully, "so I believe that it shall only be fair that we give her a chance, and by doing this I think her master can learn to love once more as Bella loves."_

"_Very well!" she agreed with a nod as she turned to walk off into the woods._

"_My Angel that Cheats Death!" Smoke muttered, she paused her walk, and turned to him, her eyes glow softening. "Soon the world will see the truth, and no one will hide from it. We shall make the world a better place, and stretch our sights unto the stars and beyond!"_

_She nodded her head looking more at ease before she turned away and continued walking._

"_I will always trust you, sweetie!" she muttered to herself before she swished away with the wind as if she was never there._

_**to be continued…**_


	6. Hijacked

**.hacker Magician Smoke**

**Chapter 6**

**Hijacked**

Susan Bones would consider herself a normal happy fourteen year old girl if she and her best friend Hannah weren't plotting some serious trouble for their cause, but then she was still really happy because she was plotting with her best friend and she loved Hannah to bits.

They were like many other students in Hufflepuff House, sick of the way they were treated like incompetent idiots. However, they were only a few of a small group who chose to do something about it and align themselves with Harry Potter as he never even gave the thought of them being useless, well, a thought. Though, they might not have had the guts if the opportunity in the form of Luna Lovegood hadn't sought them out, as she seemed to be Harry's personal manager or something like that.

They had been sceptical at first, and even a little scared once they had the seal that ironically released them from servitude and the mundane of pureblood lore within the magical world. They still held out hope for other Hufflepuffs, even now. However, they saw the pettiness when this tournament grabbed poor Harry and bothered him this year. It was likely Dumbledore's fault as the old man had a thing about bothering Harry each year at school with something troubling.

Susan knew that the majority of her house believed that Harry was innocent no matter what he said as they knew he cared very little for messing around in silly games, even quidditch didn't interest him much and he was better than just good at the game.

But a little glory for their house made the Hufflepuffs blind when Cedric was the real Hogwarts champion. It made them forget their loyalty. They were foolish. But Susan and Hannah could still see hope. First they had to topple the pretender Cedric Diggory. While he was not a bad person, he was considered a part of the jock-or-popular crowd, and therefore needed to fall from grace because too many idiots got caught up in that cliché nonsense.

Harry was more popular only in that he had fame on his side for something he would never remember in full, even with magic. But Harry was also good looking and smart, smarter than anyone they knew. But not only that, Harry was athletic, but while Cedric rode off of that, Harry didn't take advantage of that. People would follow a sportsman onto the field of his chosen activity, but Harry needed to be considered a warrior so people would follow him into battle. He needed to show them his strategic gifts so that they would enter the field of battle without him.

It was obvious that Harry needed to be much more than someone like Cedric needed. But right now everyone wanted to believe that Harry was trying to cheat a good person, and without Cedric coming forward with more than the polite, stop-it gestures of goodwill, he needed to fall from grace. It was harsh, and would be a tough lesson for him, but with it he might find a new place where he wasn't a superficial leader – or kind of douchy.

However, making him fall was proving problematic. The odd prank or two was all well and good but the rest of the house blamed the Weasley twins and brushed it off as some harmless joshing. The Weasley twins were too well established, and Susan and Hannah couldn't bring themselves to start a war between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff by doing something horrible, which was why they went and kidnapped the busiest body gossips in the whole school.

Lavender Brown and Pansy Parkinson were both bound and gagged together at their feet in the empty classroom and they were both wringing their hands together because they were in so much trouble if anyone found out that they were now kidnappers. They had practiced the memory charm on a wooden dummy but never on real people before, and though they wouldn't feel too bad screwing up Pansy's memory, Lavender wasn't all that bad, and she was a really cute blonde too, but she did give blondes a bad name sometimes with being too simpleminded, she wasn't actually stupid. The brunette they couldn't tell, but anything to mess with Gryffindor, or to get out from Malfoy's leash at least would be good for her.

They were both glaring up at the girls with angry tears in their eyes and struggling at their binds as Susan and Hannah had stolen their wands for the time being.

"Are you sure about Parkinson?!" Hannah asked while Susan nodded her head looking down at the girls.

"OK, we have a proposition for you girls!" Susan said smilingly as she braved her courage up to shake away her nerves. After all they were the prisoners so were at her and her best friends' mercy. "You're going to help start a war between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor!" she said, which surprisingly made them stop struggling to listen. They looked at each other. Pansy was smaller by far compared with Lavender as she was smaller than all the girls in their year, maybe even the year below, and they were bound together, face to face, their noses touched briefly before they looked back.

"Help us and we'll make it worth your while!" Hannah added.

Pansy mumbled something through the material she had in her mouth, "oh right, sorry!" Hannah said swishing her wand; the cloth popped out of Pansy's mouth to the floor by her head.

"Why would you want to start a war, and what's in it for us?" she demanded, glaring at the girls.

"It's quite simple," Susan said, feeling more confident now. "We'll help you get what you've always wanted."

"And what's that?"

"Draco Malfoy bowing to your every whim!"

"And how could you get that…?"

"Harry-…"

"-Potter…?"

"Harry can help you, if you help us. I swear it here and now!" Susan said, smilingly as she freed the girls and Lavender pulled the material from her mouth sitting up with pansy as they shrugged out of the ropes that once bound them, wiping tears from their eyes.

"What about me?" Lavender asked while her deep blue eyes narrowed in thought as she wanted something cool too.

"I'll personally make you feel… very-very well looked after-!"

"-We_," Hannah quickly interrupted.

"-We," she readily agreed.

"Umm… OK," she said with a shrug as it sounded like it might be fun to start some silly war for Harry as she didn't like the way most Hufflepuffs treated him when he was too clever to do something so blatant. Everyone seemed sorer that he could have gotten around the age-line if he wanted, and none of them had thought of the obvious. If you can't get around something, move it because you could always put it back after. She had to wonder what he would do for the first task of the tournament; it had to be amusing as he was really funny.

"W-wait, are these panties?" Lavender asked a moment later unfolding the white panties with little yellow butterflies on them; she had wondered at the weird taste.

"Yeah, sorry, stole them off you as we had the rope we forgot the rags," Hannah said sheepishly while Pansy paled and unfurled the other pair that were a lacy deep purple, and much more skimpy than the pair Lavender held. Both pairs of underwear had some spots on them, embarrassing them further.

"T-they're mine!" Lavender screeched as she snatched hers back from Pansy while Pansy did the same for hers. They were both bright red in their pale cheeks while Hannah and Susan held in their laughter, internally high-fiving at a prank well done. They just hoped the other two girls would forgive them enough to go through with their plan.

The Weasley twits had nothing on their daring.

Elsewhere, two Creepy Creevy brothers who both seemed to have major crushes on Harry, or they were seriously star struck as they seemed to have a thing for any celebrity worthy of taking pictures of, and somehow managed to get loads of pictures of Jenifer Lawrence somehow. They liked to brag about having met her at comicon or something to anyone who would listen. But then they bragged about all of the celebrity photos they got when going to the comic conventions their dad took them too.

However, that meant they wouldn't normally go around taking pictures of Victor Krum, Cedric Diggory, or Albus Dumbledore as they didn't consider them worthy enough targets – well okay they snapped some of Victor Krum as he was a quidditch superstar. But it was their mission to piss off Dumbledore and make him look like a fool as much as they could. It was quite normal for them to take pictures of Fleur Delacour as she was hot, and the tournament gave her some fame, and apparently she was very photogenic for the school newspaper while covering the tournament as they got the gig from Harry. They were extraordinarily loyal and faithful to the cause, and the paper's editor was a big supporter, and freakier than Luna.

Their job was to piss them all off, well mainly Cedric and Dumbledore, which was why when Professor McGonagall exited her office followed by Dumbledore she realised why he sent her first as the Creevy brothers blinded her with their flashes. Now thanks to Harry they could use regular modern camera flashes, and cameras if they chose too, and they did as mechanical cameras worked fine around the magic without shielding, and were faster, and much more efficient and easier to load with more film. Harry had gotten them some extensive good ones, but he wanted to annoy, and what better ways than huge-blinding powder flashes on massive noisy and clunky cameras for effect, the effect of ruining their targets sight.

"Missed me today, boys-," Dumbledore said smugly poking his head around the woman as she was trying to rub the sight back into her eyes when there was another huge flash and the old man cried out in agony, grabbing at his face, blinded.

"I told you boys that there never is a 'too careful'," Katie Bell from the Gryffindor quidditch team said as she rewound her camera as she was a picture taking fanatic when not playing quidditch, and mostly enjoyed taking pictures of scenery and animals, but when Harry bought her some awesome, high tech (mechanical wise) cameras she was only too eager to get in on some freelance paparazzi work for the school newspaper, and took the two annoying brothers under her wing to teach them the value of patience and not to waste their load prematurely. It helped that Harry had stamped all of the Gryffindor quidditch girls that they realised he had a cause they wanted to fight for, and the look on Dumbledore's face was priceless; they would have a good giggle about that when it was developed.

"Professor Dumbledore is a sneaky one!" she said while they nodded eager to learn. "See, he sacrificed poor Professor McGonagall!" she said while McGonagall had gotten her sight back, and hearing Katie's words realised that she was right, and turned to the old man in a fury while his vision was returning.

"Albus Dumbledore you despicable sneak!" McGonagall growled out and while they were sneaking away, Katie and the boys pulled out small disposable cameras and took as many pictures as they dared as it was really light in the hallway anyway, so they really didn't need flashes on any muggle camera, but the magical world cameras weren't nearly that good, and using the right potion, the muggle film would come to 'life' too.

Katie gave the boys a pat on the butt each and sent them on their way after their adventure before hurrying off towards the paper-clubroom the other side of the school. She had taken the boys disposable cameras and was looking forward to developing them.

The school paper clubroom was airy and dim in lighting. It had a few doors leading off to the sides. Boys and girls toilets. Darkroom. Nothing too special. There was a desk at the far end with a window behind. There was a girl sitting in a high backed chair behind it with her boots up on the desk. She was older than her, or the same age. She wasn't sure. She just knew the girl was in Slytherin house and the Slytherins gave her a wide birth, and even they didn't know what she looked like up close.

Katie knew better than to move too close to the girl. She was odd. That was certain. She wore glasses as far as Katie could tell, and she had long dark hair, but then she could be a sunny-blonde for all Katie knew, the shadows enveloped her that much. Not even Harry knew who this girl was. Everyone in the newspaper club called her Miss. Editor. She gave off a vibe that needed respect, and the only person Katie saw acting normal in the room was Harry, but even he respected her want to stay in the shadows, out of sight because he was a good guy like that.

Well, Katie didn't mind, the girl was nice to her Reporter-bunnies as she called them. She made sure they were well looked after, and once Harry got them all a larger budget from who-knew where, she made sure they had everything they needed and more to report on everything and anything as long as it did not incriminate certain people.

"Miss. Editor, I have some knew photos to develop of Dumbledore getting chewed out by McGonagall."

"Interesting," she replied, smiling, but Katie could only really tell because of Miss. Editors white teeth as her eyes were too dark as the blinds behind her were always so, shining enough light from the shadows from behind her that nobody could perfectly guess a colour.

"Please, Kate, deal with them… and then maybe you could do something for me, if you would be so kind," she replied in her soft and kind voice; it was nice and loving even, Katie liked hearing her speak.

"Yes, ma'am," she quickly agreed, hurrying to the darkroom to get the pictures settled before she could return from her mission and deal with her bosses request.

It was a few hours later that Katie left Miss. Editor's company, licking something from her lips she pulled the blindfold from her head wondering whether she should tell her friends about what she just did or not. Should she brag that she got that close to Miss. Editor, blindfolded, but still? Could she tell her friends that Miss. Editor was kind of a perverted girl? That she enjoyed it? She chose to stay quiet and make it like a secret because that way it made it more fun. She just wondered whether this meant that she and Miss. Editor were girlfriends or something. She would have to wait and find out another day she supposed, but the thought excited her more than anything, maybe next time Miss. Editor would help her out.

In another part of the castle, Blaize Zabini sighed as he had to listen to Draco going on about how much he hated Potter, again. He had thought the blonde ponce had given up on that for a while. He actually liked Harry Potter. Guy had guts to go to breakfast in his underwear in front of the whole school. He looked at his dark skin in the mirror over Draco's shoulder as the blonde wouldn't use a bathroom at school without company through fear of a prank as he had a mishap with an exploding toilet his first year. It had been the funniest thing Blaize had ever seen and he still chuckled at the memory to this day, but it made Draco neurotic about toilets attacking him.

"Give it a rest for a bit," he said to the blonde, "we all know you hate Potter, you don't need to go on about it every other minute, man!"

"Better hanging around Potter than Snape," Theodore Nott commented with a shrug. "That is one guy who complains about Potter more than you. Do you even know him? So he shrugged you off once on the train. You went there, insulted him and his mother, and got prissy when he wasn't grateful that you offered to shake his hand. You were the dick, not him. If it were me I would have bided my time and got you when you least expected it, but he let it drop.

"Seriously man, every scheme we try to get Potter ends in failure and our parents want us to help them kill him. That guy knows when we're coming, even before we do. The sorting hat is obviously faulty, or Potter is that far beyond us when it comes to cunning that he got one over the freaking Founders."

"We can do it, we can kill Potter!" Draco said, trying to convince himself more than his friends when the door to the bathroom opened and the boy himself walked in smiling happily all the time.

"Potter!" the three boys said as the two large boys Crabbe and Goyle didn't say much, ever. They couldn't be sure they noticed him they were that dim.

"Oh, hello," he happily said as he went over to the urinals and pulled out, taking a pee without a care in the world, even turning his back on them, which was saying a lot about his confidence. He didn't even care that Blaize took a peak, eyes widening a little and hoping his friends didn't see him look as Harry gave him an amused wink. Blaize was glad that his mother and father were black Africans as his skin didn't show embarrassment like his pale white friends did.

"Now we can get him!" Malfoy called out, and his two large lackeys charged only to find Harry had turned zipping up the fly on his black combats he moved slightly, tripping the first large boy. The boy fell, crashing down face first into the porcelain of the urinal, shattering it. It burst the piping. He went out like a light, soaked with pissy water, thudding down to the floor.

Harry looked around and down while the other large boy stopped his charge, "wow, would you look at that. I would hate to be his parent and discover he was committing petty acts of criminal damage. What next? Tagging? But then I suppose he would have to have some kind of talent with art and all, or be able to spell his name at least!" Harry shrugged as he looked up at the others and walked passed them to the sink, lathering his hands with soap and washing them clean before bidding the Slytherin boys a farewell and leaving them to their own vices.

"That guys fucking dangerous!" Blaize said, quivering.

"N-nonsense!" Draco retorted but he didn't sound convinced by his own doubt.

"Mate," Theodore said shaking his head and trying to remain calm. "He just sent us a message that we can't get him, but he can get us. He freaking came in here alone. This is Potter. He knew we were here-." He stopped when the door burst open and one dark cloaked figure entered followed by several others and they backed up, gulping as the bathroom would be stained with their blood.

It was several days later that Draco finally woke in the infirmary surprised to see Harry Potter sitting at his bedside, smiling at him. "Good, Draco, you're finally awake. I suppose I chose a good time to give your mother a distraction. Your Aunt Andromeda came to visit, worried that you and your mother would end up in early graves following your odd fathers obsession with hate," he said, and Draco tried to talk, but realised he had been silenced and restrained.

"They're having quite the heated discussion while Lucius is trying to blame your accident on me and get me expelled. I assure you it shall not pass," Harry continued, ignoring Draco's attempt to speak. Draco gave up after a moment, exhausted and aching all over, trying not to think about the horror that was brought on him and his friends. He knew if Harry wanted him dead he would not be awake. "Good, now Draco, listen, and listen well. At this point, you have options. Many options. I shall not tell you what they are because I think that's for you to discover. However, I shall inform you that some of those options are wrong," he stood, patting Draco on the shoulder he realised he had been released from the magic.

"Don't make a habit out of enjoying the hospital wing, mate," he said as he walked to the door and Draco forced himself to sit up to look at him, "next time, it might be in a bag," he finished with a shrug before he opened the door, braking his silencing spells.

On the other side of the door was a woman with long blonde hair. She normally looked like a snob but she obviously cared enough for her son that she was a mess, and in that quite good looking, showing she wasn't completely stuck up, especially when it came to her boy. Slightly behind her was a woman with long dark hair. She wore black framed glasses and had a much colder demeanour than her supposedly evil sister.

"Oh, Mrs. Malfoy, Draco just woke up. I was just coming to get you!" Harry said with a comforting smile as he did have a heart and knew that things were not as simple as they appeared on the surface. It was why Draco got chances while he had not done anything serious to warrant that kind of attention yet, and hopefully he wouldn't so he could have a proper future.

"T-thank you," she said quietly as she rushed to her sons bedside, hugging him all she dared without hurting him.

Harry shrugged as he closed the door behind himself where Andromeda stood watching him, "You do realise that she wasn't thanking you for telling her that, don't you?" the woman asked him coolly while he looked to her. "She was thanking you for not killing him!"

Harry smiled as he walked passed her and shrugged before stopping and looking back at her, "I know," he said with a shrug. "Maybe you could convince her to quit this silly little game before it's all 'game over' with no respawning from the last checkpoint," he said, using terms that she was not familiar with but she got the gist. She would just have to ask her muggle-born husband about that later.

Harry had left and she relaxed and leant up against the wall staring at the infirmary door with her arms folded over her chest. It took a moment before a huge grin spread across her lips. So Draco suffered a beating. Having Lucius for a father, it was bound to happen, but now Draco knew the humiliation and fear of pissing off the wrong people. With that she was sure her sister would learn just as well as Draco would. Harry Potter wasn't anything like Dumbledore, or the light wanted him pictured, and he had his own methods for getting things done, and they weren't pretty.

It didn't hurt that Harry was hansom and smart. She wondered whether he was her daughters' type, but then an auror in training dating a fourteen year old anti-hero type might not work. Well, whatever, she knew that things were certainly going to change, and be interesting, especially when Dumbledore got his head out of his own butt and realised that Harry was a threat, but then by that time, it would be much too late.

She wondered whether she could find that weird blonde girl and see why Harry was so interested in her. Though, without her she wouldn't have found out about Draco's 'accident' though she didn't give anything away, Andromeda wasn't a Slytherin for nothing.

"Pansy?!" Draco asked, confused as he was finally released from the hospital wing a few days later to find her not even waiting for him as he thought she would, and rather than being the eager girl to greet him she said nothing. It was strange. He didn't remember her actually visiting him while he was injured either. He had actually noticed she hadn't ran straight to him as she normally would have.

However, she was dressed oddly. She was wearing slender red leather short shorts, and a red crop top with heeled shoes that gave her a little more height and the straps showed off most of her feet and red painted nails on her toes and fingers. She wore a slender red coat that hung back, curving around her small body, trailing halfway down her shins, flared back with the Slytherin snake on her right pocket side in silver without any green. The red suited her well and brought out the silver of her eyes. Her hair was no longer a brunette bob but a longish mess of a pixy-cut with red and silver mixed fringe. She had a red bandana tied neatly around her left ankle finishing her new look outfit.

"Oh, hello Draco!" she greeted him, looking board as she stood before him as she had been about to leave the tower while boys and girls kept looking at her, as they had for a few days now, baffled and or in the boys cases for other reasons they couldn't quite understand. "I was just on my way to lunch, why don't you join me?" she asked, but he was concerned she had lost her mind as it sounded more like an order hidden as a question.

"I don't think I'm up to that yet!" he quickly replied, glaring at her, and whereas she would normally cringe back and give in, this time she only stared at him. He realised her eyes sparkled with glitter and her lips were shiny with gloss, and that was somehow captivating.

"No, Draco! Now!" she replied coolly and for some reason he had gotten distracted watching the way her body moved, and her small chest rose and fell with each sweet breath in her tight leather top. He didn't understand how he found himself leading the way, taking the occasional look to his side when she skipped (which seemed impossible in those shoes but girls seemed gifted at things like that) to keep up. He was gulping shallowly with every glance, and his chest was being-shattered by his beating heart.

Pansy hid her satisfied smirk as her new friends were right, weak minded boys like Draco were easy to control without magic, once she was free from the evils of the purist male orientated wizarding world and saw that it should be magical not wizarding.

She supposed equality was the best for their world.

Draco however. He didn't understand why he had so easily obeyed her, or why he had to sneakily adjust his thing as it just wouldn't go down. He was glad for robes. He felt a little sorry for muggle boys now for the first time ever. It must have been more difficult to hide their problems. He wondered how Potter coped as he hardly ever wore robes, sticking for trousers only, and that was a depressing thought; asking 'him' anything about 'that'.

_**to be continued…**_

_**A/N: **__just a word. As placed on my profile, yes I have changed my name, kind of. Not quite as this was my first EVER, original name. I suppose I've gone full circle and returned to my roots, as it was one of my favourite pennames for the site. _

_I also hope to get more of this story out ASAP. I've been writing bits and pieces for the following few chapters, and I hope you're enjoying the story, feel free to leave a review._

_**Happy Reading,**_

_-Lord of the Phoenix_


	7. Scales of Magic

**.hacker Magician Smoke**

**Chapter 7**

**Scales of Magic**

Harry had been amusing himself with pissing off Snape during potions class when Colin Creevy turned up because the champions had some kind of photo-fit thing to deal with for the Daily prophet newspaper. Colin was sent by the mysterious Miss. Editor to collect him. Harry was nearly thrown from the class with his things. It seemed like Snape was glad to be rid of him, but that couldn't be true could it? Though if Snape were to be obeyed Harry would likely have detention for the rest of existence.

It didn't help matters that he was also winding Draco Malfoy up as he sat next to Pansy Parkinson and with her newfound freedom as she now understood the power she could have if she just dressed right and wore the right amount of makeup. They were constantly flirting and whispering while Draco had been hiding out with some of his friends, still bandaged up in places, which was why none of them said anything as they knew that Harry wasn't to be trifled with.

"Silly Draco!" Pansy said blowing him a kiss while Harry was laughing as Snape was throwing him out of the classroom, "You know I love you, baby!" she said scaring the crap out of him, which for once in her life she found amusing rather than frustrating as she had time to mess with him and make her putty between her small fingers. It didn't hurt that he was afraid of Harry enough not to be openly hostile anymore, choosing to run away and hide with his silly friends instead.

Harry shrugged as Snape slammed the door behind him, as he grinned at Colin and the younger boy blushed with a sheepish grin.

"I don't think Snape likes you!" Colin commented as they headed out of the dungeons.

"Na," Harry replied. "I'm sure he likes me a lot," he replied with a cheeky grin that made them both burst out laughing as they doubted no one could say that and keep a straight face, no matter how well versed in playing ignorant games they were like Harry.

It didn't take them long to reach the large classroom where the paper would be waiting, and Colin left Harry to enter alone as he had more errands to run for Miss. Editor during his free period. Newspaper club was like other extra activities the school provided considered as if it was a student ran class, so he could get away without using his free period for homework like usual as long as he was doing his 'job'.

Harry walked into the classroom to find the other champions and a photographer, the other two schools head teachers, Mr. Olivander the wand maker for some reason, and some woman with blonde hair and thick layers of makeup splattered over her face, and no one thought to mention her dire need for a serious make under.

"Mr. Potter!" the woman said as she saw him first. She put on a huge fake smile. "Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet, so nice to see you!" she said forcing him to shake her hand, "maybe I could get a private interview, yes!?" she asked while trying to force him to follow her into a closet but he was stronger than her and didn't budge while smiling in amusement while his glasses were scanning her with markings and nodes taking in all of her magical secrets, quick quote quill in her purse, along with other things that weren't considered mundane.

"Illegal animagus say what?" Harry asked and her face dropped in a second and she stopped trying to pull him. It explained why she knew so many secrets while not being clever enough to use devices. His system picked up on the shifting transmutation around her cells, which was exactly the same as McGonagall, which screamed animagus, and he had a lift of all registered, and she wasn't one. He didn't care whether someone used illegal magic like that, within reason, and if he could use it against her, then all the better, as long as the magic wasn't hurting anyone.

"Shh!" she demanded in a panic and he let her lead him into the closet this time, closing and silencing the door, "okay, out with it boy, what do you want?!" She knew that any normal person calling her out would have to present evidence before anyone tried to investigate her, but someone with Harry's power would be taken much more seriously, and unlike someone like Dumbledore she knew just looking at him that Harry was not above grassing on her or blackmail. This was a crafty boy for sure, but if he wanted something from her she knew it might not be against her favour, so she would ask and hope that he wanted something she would want, and had some better insight into matters.

"Oh nothing, just equal coverage for all of the champions!" Harry replied, amused with her. "But maybe-maybe you could spin my involvement as Dumbledore's fault somehow. I am sure it is his fault somewhere along the line. You don't have to have proof, just… speculation would be a nice thing to read in the paper."

"Oh," she replied with a smile widening onto her lips as that was a simple request and if the boy wanted to dig into Dumbledore, she liked where he was going. "That is my specialty," she agreed when the door was pulled open to reveal Dumbledore smiling at the pair, almost as if he could sense mischief and didn't want them alone for too long.

"There you are Harry!" the old man said jovially. "I do hope I'm not interrupting anything but it's time for the weighing of wands."

"Oh, right, Pro-man!" Harry said happily as he skipped out of the closet. "I'll have to speak to you another time Ms. Skeeter!" he said rushing off to join the other champions, blowing Fleur a kiss as he went as she was staring at him in suspicion. She looked away quickly as her cheeks streaked red and cussed herself out for letting that get in the way of her Harry-investigation as she was supposed to have power over him, but he managed to brush her ability aside as if it was nothing, which was infuriating because that was what veela looked for in potential partners.

After some photos, of which Harry made sure Fleur was in many with him in all sorts of poses, hugging her and making her smile no matter how much she wanted to glare at him, and making the other two boys super-jealous as he kissed her lips briefly in one photo, making her blush heat the room.

However, Fleur felt her stomach turn a little as Harry gave the photo guy a glare so cold that the man nearly crapped himself when he caught the man trying to position the camera up Fleur's skirt when he thought no one was looking. Fleur found that sweet, but she was again annoyed, trying to squish down those feeling as he stole a kiss off her, not that she secretly minded. She shouldn't be thinking like that about her competitor, especially when he had a girlfriend, and her power was so easily over-brushed by his will. But that just seemed to make it worse, she was half-veela after all, and they were different in many ways to humans.

They had the weighing of wands after those events. Cedric was first and Olivander praised him on his upkeep and the wand as if only his wands could be that awesome! Harry doubted that very much as he was certain that some of the Japanese and Chinese wand makers made the best. Then there was this one place in Argentina he had heard about that was marvellous. Olivander should have branched out as he mainly used dragon heartstring, unicorn tail hair, and phoenix tail feather believing that they were the best choices when there were many others.

The old wand maker wasn't as enthusiastic about Krum's wand, or Fleur's, but Harry was fascinated that veela hairs could make wand cores, which would mean mage hair could too. That was something to think about, he supposed.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, your wand, yes-…" Mr. Olivander trailed off when Harry looked at him completely lost with a sheepish grin on his face as he stood up front from where they had sat at their chairs. "Where is your wand Mr. Potter?" the old man asked.

Harry looked lost as he shrugged his shoulders while everyone was staring at him. "Umm… well you see a few years ago this evil gerbil came into my dorm and stole it for the evil gerbil king and his army of mole men slaves bent on trying to conquer the world!" Harry said reasonably while they wouldn't stop staring at him. "OK, I lost it ages ago, and…?" he shrugged.

"How have you been doing your classes without a wand?" Olivander asked in astonishment.

"How have you been getting top grades?" McGonagall asked more to the point.

"Oh my!" Harry suddenly pointed towards a corner. "Somebody breaded that kitten!" he declared and they all turned as one to see a small fluffy grey kitten with bread wrapped around its head as it made a cute little mewing sound.

"Why would anyone do that?" Fleur demanded as she pulled the piece of bread off the kittens head and pulled the little creature into her arms cooing over it while it buried its little face into her chest and she narrowed her eyes suspiciously as she looked into its little green eyes before it pixelated and disappeared in some beautiful and colourful pyre flies. They turned to see Harry had made his daring escape, or most likely walked out of the door while they had fallen for his distraction.

Fleur had cornered Harry later that day while he was taking a stroll passed the lake playing with some device, up to no good she was sure. She knew just from watching him that Harry was a very smart person, and he was always up to something.

"Astroprojection is exceptionally complicated magic, so how did you make it solid, and perform it in seconds at the same time as making your projection into a kitten wearing bread without a wand?"

He smiled at her as he placed his gadget away, "oh, why Hallo Fleur," he said smiling at her wider as if he hadn't heard her ask him a question, "it is so lovely of you to come and visit me out here in the lovely breeze from the lake."

"You didn't answer my questions!"

"You don't show me your panties but I don't go around informing you all the time, do I?" he replied smartly, which lit her cheeks up, as that was a little embarrassing but still quite true, and caught her off-guard for a few moments because she had never dealt with illogical logic before and it was an interesting change from the smart mouths back at her school as this boy was actually quick witted and smart.

"What is wrong with you?!"

"Everything!"

"You are insufferable!"

"I Know!"

"Aren't you a little old to be playing silly games like these?"

"Why, yes. Yes I am!"

"You are annoying!"

"Yep, so I've been told!"

"You have a small penis!"

"We both know that isn't true now don't we!?"

She growled under her breath, pouting and glaring at him with her arms folded across her chest. "You're not going to tell me anything are you?"

"Of course not!" he agreed. "Where would the fun in that be?"

"I'll-I'll-umm… show you my underpants?"

"Who said I can't see through clothes?"

Her cheeks flamed up before she snatched his glasses from his face and put them on but they just seemed like normal glasses.

"Why can I still see clearly?" she demanded while he looked at her in 'confusion'.

"Auto-corrective lenses!" he replied while she reluctantly returned them and as soon as he pulled them back on the targeting nodes returned.

"You're just messing with my head aren't you?" she asked.

He smirked. "Maybe, or maybe not, but if you show me your panties while you're wearing them I'll tell you!"

"I was bluffing!"

"I know, but the offers out there now!"

"Arse!"

"Yep. That's me."

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"Hmm… plotting to liberate the world from morons, the corrupt, and the greedy!"

The weird thing was about the way he said that. She wasn't sure he was joking or not, but then she often wasn't sure whether he was joking, and she wasn't the only person that didn't understand him. He had reason for everything he did, she was certain, he was smarter than most would give him credit, especially the adults as they played off his escape as a silly prank, even though he was messing with them; they didn't get that. He did things so far out of order that no one would be able to piece it together until it was too late. She hated to admit it, even if it was only her listening, but he intrigued her, fascinated her, drew her in no matter how much she wanted to flee.

"Harry!" Luna interrupted them, startling the blonde half-veela but Harry had already turned to smile at her as she slid into his arms and they kissed, unashamed, and Fleur felt a little jealous. They pulled from each other and Luna turned to Fleur with a beaming smile. "Hello Fleur, Harry didn't tell me he was taking you for a stroll. Is he trying to recruit you as his latest angel of kickassitude!?"

"I still say kickassitude isn't actually a word!" Harry said, frowning as he looked his main-girl over.

"Of course it is!" she readily agreed with her own assessment before turning to Fleur. "I'm sorry I interrupted your lovely stroll together but I have to take Harry somewhere now. It is of the utmost importance!"

"W-what is?" she asked.

"Harry won some money off some fairies and they don't have the cover so they want to offer him some magic."

"Oh, that sounds like fun, Luna," he said with a nod as he turned back to the French girl. "Would you like to join us?" he asked, offering her his free hand while Luna occupied his other along with his arm.

"N-no, thank you," she quickly answered as she realised her hand twitched, tempted to take his, but she missed her chance and watched them as they happily bid her farewell. Her heart was thumping painfully within her chest and she realised in horror she had the major hot's for a younger boy, and she was starting to think in American slang. She would have to remember to stay clear from US translators within the future. It took her a few deep breaths before she was ready to head back to her school carriage.

The next morning found Ginny Weasley with her dear friends Hannah and Susan hidden away while they committed acts of 'evil plotting'. "Guys can you stop that, we have important things to get on with!" Ginny complained as Susan and Hannah were all over each other making out with tongue and hands in robes groping each other.

Susan was sitting on Hannah's lap facing her with her hands in her robes squeezing her boons while they all sat on the floor hidden away in a secret passageway.

"Sorry, Gin!" Susan said sheepishly as she slid off her girlfriends lap to sit next to her while Ginny squirmed a little.

"We should find you a girlfriend to play with!" Hannah said cheekily.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "you girls need to learn some patients."

They both smirked at her knowingly, "you just want Harry… and Luna!" they chimed together making her blush brightly while they giggled and Ginny pouted when the girls pounced her and started nipping at her neck and ears with their lips and tongues. She struggled a little at first before she relaxed as they lay her back and she was putty in their hands and between their lips as they took it in turns to teach her how to kiss properly with their tongues in her mouth.

_**to be continued…**_


	8. Forthcoming

**.hacker Magician Smoke**

**Chapter 8**

**Forthcoming**

"Hello, Hagrid! You wanted to see me?" Harry asked as the giant of a man pulled his door open with a beaming smile on his bearded face while Harry petted the man's dog, Fang the Cowardly Dog.

"Right you are, Harry!" the huge man said. "Got something special to show ya, but don't tell anyone I showed ya okay?"

"Oh Merlin, please say it's the dragons you want to show me!?" Harry asked nervously as he remembered the dragon he snuck out of Hogwarts for Hagrid his first year because the large guy had some odd fascination. Sure dragons were cool, but Harry didn't want one as a pet.

"O'course!" the giant man agreed in surprise while Harry sighed in relief. "Wha' yo' think I wanted ta show ya…?"

"Oh, nothing Hagrid-."

The large man shrugged, "well 'ow did you find out anyway?!" he asked.

Harry smiled and tapped his nose, "I have my sources."

"Well anyway, if ya wanna come an' see 'em, you gotta do that sneaky invisible thing 'couse I was taking Olympe to see 'em, an' she can' see ya 'cos she migh' think I'm 'elping ya cheat."

"Na, I'm fine dude, been there, done that. I even got the tee shirt," he said opening his jacket he wore a blue tee shirt with a green cartoon dragon roaring on it that had white writing in a speech bubble on the front saying, 'I saw the triwizard dragons and all I got was this lousy tee shirt' before closing it back up.

"Oh," Hagrid said. "I didn' know they sold tee shirts. I 'ope they do me size."

"Umm, sure," Harry said shaking his head, "well enjoy your date," he said, "at least this saves me the bother of telling that French tail about the dragons, later," he said before he left the large man to get ready for his date.

Later that evening Fleur had left her carriage, alone for a simple stroll of the night air. It was different compared with the South of France, cooler, more, absorbable she supposed. But it was nice all the same. She had walked a lap around the lake when she chose to return to the carriage to get some rest. She was passing by some boys from Durmstrang, feeling anxious as they were a set of the creepy ones she was sure Victor didn't like as she saw the way he looked at some of his 'friends' sometimes. Therefore, she put on some speed as they were creepy when two boys blocked her path.

"Oy, veela, how about we have some fun, join our party!"

"N-no thank you," she said, trying to excuse herself politely but they continued to block her path.

"That wasn't a suggestion!" he laughed with his friends before a small white ball smacked him in the forehead and he crashed to the ground out cold with the ball landing on his crouch.

"Play it where it lands, Harry!"

"Ah, come on Seamus, no freaking way. It landed on the dudes junk. That is cruel," Harry said while the brown haired boy looked smug, and the black boy was snickering and the plump-boy looked worried. They all had large golf bags with clubs where a happy little house elves floated them for them and followed along wearing a neat little caddy outfit.

"Prison rules!" Dean said, snickering, glad they ditched Ron and his corrupting ways. Who knew the dude could resort to using half-baked potions to make people act like douches and follow him around. Well it turned out only he and Seamus were being messed with because they hadn't before wanted to know, and Neville wasn't susceptible because he had been around stuff like that all his life in the magical world, and it wasn't good enough to make them complete idiots anyway. McGonagall didn't care what Dumbledore said, Ron was in a lot of trouble, especially when his mum found out he was using people to bully his own younger sister and her friends. Not to mention Harry knew how to have fun without picking on people, and saving the day like this was highly humorous.

"It's always prison rules when you want to scam me!"

"I don't think we need to call prison rules for you to hit it where it lands!" Seamus said, smirking as he knew Harry was really getting good at golf and could likely hit the ball without crushing balls. Golf was just something they started doing a couple times a week for a few hours in the early evening to unwind. "I think that's the normal rules of golf anyway, so get to it or lose points," he said smugly.

"Oh, hey, Fleur!" Harry said as if he hadn't noticed her until then, as he walked through the group of flabbergasted boys and without care as he stood on the downed boy's stomach, and with a swing the ball shot away and the boy woke with a huge girly scream before Harry moved, walking off him and stamping on his face, knocking him out again. "Ah man, didn't get very far. It's getting pretty dark so I'm not even sure the green is that way!" he said, shrugging as he turned to the pretty blonde girl with a smile and she let out a relieved breath, pleased to see him coming to her rescue.

"H-hello Harry," she said, not realising how shaky she was until then. This didn't help make her crush go away as her heart beat harder for him, and she was certain she could fall hard for this annoyingly gifted boy. How did he know she was in trouble? How did he know so much about everything without a moment's notice? Why did he so eagerly come to her rescue? She couldn't even tell whether he was good or bad-whether he did what he did for a reason or not-whether he had ulterior motives too.

"Hey, you, bastard!" the boy nearest Harry drew his wand just as Harry shouldered his club and turned at the same time, which resulted in the club shattering the boys wand hand in the swift movement, and snapping his wand with it as he turned to him.

"Huh, did you say something, mate?" Harry asked while the boy dropped to his knees crying as he cradled his broken fingers with tears pouring from his eyes. Fleur was impressed as from anyone's point of view that could have been an accident. "Wow, what the hell happened to you?" he asked, and even his friends had no idea how Harry played ignorant when they saw the act as blatant violence. It just seemed to infuriate the rest of the boys' friends and they quickly drew wands.

Fleur, Seamus, Neville, and Dean drew their wands in response but Harry didn't bat an eyelid as he looked amused as they went to fire.

"Winks!"

Harry said that one word and the boys thought the world had ended in an explosion before the dust settled between them.

"Naughty boys will learn good manners!" Winky the house elf declared as she appeared wearing a blue maid uniform with white apron that had a weird smoky crest, like a rune symbol on the front dead centre in greys and blacks, like Dobby wore as a pin on his caddy outfit.

"What? You're calling a house elf out on us?" one of the boys laughed. "They're slaves. They can't hurt humans!"

"Winky and Dobby are free house-elves!" the little caddy elf said happily, "we is being paid. Master Harry is good employer!" he said cheerfully.

"Very good employer!" Winky agreed as she stepped forward, "looked after Winky when Winky got fired! Cared for Winky! Never even asked Winky to divulge previous masters' secrets! Never! Taught Winky the benefits to him, he did! That being free, I am much more special to him!"

The boys moved back as she moved in a blink and all their wands were pulled from their grasp with a flick of the fingers on her right hand in a careless gesture, "but alas," Winky said dramatically as she clicked her fingers and their wands shattered and the pieces fell to the grass. "Poor Winky cannot bring herself to even hurt naughty boys, but Winky can take magic sticks and break them. Then Master Harry can hurt naughty boys himself without naughty boys fighting back because naughty boys are mostly useless without magic sticks."

"He's just…-!" one of the boys began but trailed off as Harry was smiling as the club he held span at rapid speeds between his fingers fluidly and without stutter. They stepped back as Harry stopped with his club held outstretched, pointed at them.

"Come near any of the girls at this school, or Fleur's and I will castrate you all!" he said coldly, which sent a shiver of cold dread down their spines and made Fleur almost wet herself finally seeing Harry when the game was over, no more sliming or messing around. If they didn't understand he was threatening them before, they understood so this time.

He didn't let his cold green eyes leave the boys as he took Fleur's hand and led her and his astounded friends away from the idiots, and the Durmstrang boys moved back, cowering. It felt like an age before they relaxed a little as Harry was finally gone.

"Interesting!"

They were startled and turned to see Victor Krum behind them and they moved back in further fear.

"I said to stay away from the girls! That they would not take too kindly to that stance!" he said coolly. "I told you that I would have your throats if you so much as looked at one the wrong way!" he said getting angry. "I wish to succeed my father someday, so I wish to bring peace and prosperity to our lands, and starting a war with France is almost as stupid as starting a war with Harry Potter! You get no third chance, cross him again and I will have you disappear, if he chooses to show you further mercy. Now get out of my sight!" he ordered and they were quick to flee him, dragging their injured with them.

The next morning Harry was on his way to breakfast with Ginny when he was confronted with Victor Krum. He was surprised when the older boy bowed and dropped to his knees in a show of submission knowing Harry likely knew who he was by then, but he also knew Harry was the superior wizard, and he chose to look up to the younger sorcerer because he understood him a little.

"Please, accept my most humble apologies," he said. "Those boys last night were out of line, and deserved much harsher than you dished them."

"Well, no harm done this time, Victor," Harry said sheepishly, "but if there was your ship would have been a play thing for the merpeople," he said nonchalant while Ginny wasn't really paying that much attention as she had heard what had happened. It always wowed her that Harry could threaten people so casually, but he had told her that that was what scared people more than a threat in anger because they knew then that it was less likely to be empty, coloured by emotions, the thought that you could be so callous.

"I completely understand," he said standing up, "I do have a younger sister myself, but she is highly protected. Our father is after all the president."

"Can't call yourself president if you don't have fair elections!" Harry replied, shrugging as he led Ginny passed and into the Great Hall out of sight.

Years ago Victor would have been angry at Harry's words and dismissal, and tried denying them, but it was true. His father was more of a dictator than president, but Victor wasn't anything like his father. He was different. If he was to establish any kind of change in his homeland he needed to keep the peace with potential allies in other lands; especially a powerful person such as Harry Potter. He knew Harry Potter was a growing force and to side with him in the future was to gain his support, within reason.

Victor had grown up since he was a child being taught to 'rule', and seen there was more to ruling than his father cared to admit, or cared to practice. He wasn't sure he wanted to rule, but if he wanted his people to be free he had no choice or someone worse than his father may come to claim the 'right' of presidency. His father was already considering that arrogant brat son of one of his most trusted advisors for the role, and this was Victor's last chance to protect his people or he may have to go down the route of sponsoring and maybe even leading a civil war, which would mean so much, too much death.

Victor had started being too nice. He had seen the suffering that the people were in and for once collapsed. He didn't like what he saw, and knew that if he was a noble, good man he could rally his people to fight if he had too. To stop their overlords. He couldn't let things continue the way they were, just like Harry Potter would fight back, his people would stand beside him as equals to fight for their freedom. It was kind of unfair that most of Harry Potter's enemies didn't realised they were his enemies just yet while his did.

"Hey, Katie-cat!" Harry said as he sat at the Gryffindor table next to Katie Bell with Ginny taking the seat the other side of her while Luna had been happily chatting in the seat next to where he sat to Colin and Denis Creevy about some paper related business while they were eagerly writing stuff down in their notepads, and hearing a few things it seemed she was happily giving them tips to piss off Dumbledore with without getting into trouble.

Katie groaned. "I told you to stop calling me that. It's embarrassing in public. Goddess forbid the twins hear anyone call me that. I'll never hear an end to the teasing," she complained as that was Miss. Editors cutesy nickname for her.

Harry was snickering with Ginny, "don't be silly. The teasing wouldn't be as bad as if they knew you were 'dating' a girl you had never even seen before-."

Katie grabbed Harry and put her hand over his mouth. "Shh!" she hissed at him looking around in worry while Ginny giggled and even her glare didn't shut the girl up. "How do you know that? Miss. Editor doesn't talk about herself to anyone, not even me!"

Harry snickered as he pulled her hand away, "I know more about what goes on in this castle than Dumbledore, but don't worry. If I knew you've done more… I won't say. We're very good friends, and I want you to be happy and if Miss. Editor makes you happy, then that's a good thing. And trust me, I'm sure she is really pretty, and that she'll open up over time, and then no more blindfolds."

"How did you know about the blindfold?" she asked in concern.

He laughed. "Winky was fetching me something and saw you leaving the office. She surprisingly couldn't get in before that but Miss. Editor likes to cheat, so she likely placed up wards that stop elves just like Gringotts has."

Katie was blushing brightly but she was thankful to have a good friend like Harry. It meant she had someone, or maybe someone's to talk to as Ginny smilingly took her hands in a sign of her solidarity. "I'll be here for you too, Katie," she said with a bright smile.

"Thank you very much!" she said hugging her friend and Ginny was only too happy to hug her back.

"Hey, Harry, mate!" Dean slid into the seat opposite with Seamus and Neville. It looked as if they had ran they were huffing and puffing, sweaty.

"I think we should play rugby or something instead of golf because you guys are out of shape," he commented, which earned some giggles and snickers as Luna and the Creevy brothers had stopped their plotting to eat breakfast, and the Creevy's knew that sport.

"No, mate, listen, it's that idiot Ron again!" Seamus said in a hurry. "We heard him talking with Dumbledore. That Granger was there too, though she didn't look like she wanted to be. They were talking about some kind of plan not working. It involves you not having any stereotypical house loyalty. Apparently it's not fitting for a Gryffindor like you to have a Ravenclaw girlfriend, or friends outside of Gryffindor. They also don't like that you've made friends with the French champion because it isn't in the 'best interest' of the 'Greater Good' of the magical world-."

"He only means the British Magical World," Luna muttered loud enough to interrupt. "Everything he planned maybe going haywire, but our plans are on target. You boys did hear what they planned on doing didn't you?"

"Yeah, it's kind of sick!" Dean said turning his nose up at the thought. "Dumbledore wants Granger to show off the 'goods' to Harry, and offer them up. He thinks that that is how these things work, and that Harry would dump you for her, as if that would happen."

"Intriguing," Harry muttered with a befuddled expression. "Will Hermione go through with it?"

Dean shrugged while the other two looked lost too. "Don't know, mate," he said. "But it didn't look like she was too thrilled with the idea; if anything she looked terrified. I couldn't say, but I don't think she wanted to be there while that arse Ron was egging her on, saying that they could practice first but she kept shooting that down man. I kind of feel bad for her-."

"Harry you have to do something!" Katie said looking ill. "Sure, Granger isn't my favourite person right now, but she's not bad. She's just easily led astray because of years of idiots in the magical world writing books and getting them published as fact when they're bull shit, and Dumbledore is using that against her. If the likes of Parkinson can accept the truth and the stamp, then I'm sure she can too if we open her eyes. She think she's protecting the world by keeping Harry in the 'light', and doesn't understand that light and dark can be good or evil, and that the light she is 'fighting' for is bad news."

"Very well. I'll try to help her."

Harry grinned later that day as he found his quarry in the library fretting over books and looked as if she was moments away from a full on panic attack.

"Good afternoon, Hermione," he greeted, startling her she looked up like a deer in the headlights of a car. He had just grabbed any book off a shelf as he passed without looking and sat at her table. "You don't mind if I join you do you?"

"Y-you know don't you?" she blurted out scarlet cheeked. Harry however, just raised his eyebrows. "You know a lot about what goes on in people's lives around this school. So is that it, come here for me to just strip and hand myself over, well here!" she surprisingly lifted her skirt and robe, not wearing any underwear he got a good look while she was practically crying with angry and embarrassed tears in her eyes.

However, she was startled as Harry took her hands and lowered her skirt and robe back into place before pulling her into his arms while she started sobbing uncontrollably, holding onto him tightly.

"For a smart girl you sure do silly things!" Harry gently reprimanded while he pulled her up to sit on his lap and held her, thankful they were hidden away in the back of the library and there weren't many people in. "I'm going to tell you this once Hermione, and give you this opportunity. No matter what you read, Hermione, the light and dark can be either bad or good. Dumbledore is not a good person, or he would not have even thought for a moment about asking you to do this. Ronald is a bad person, jealous, selfish, and easily twisted and controlled by Dumbledore, but otherwise useless.

"The books you've read and believed in are not magical truth, but theory, and theory is not set in stone. Even now after centuries, the magical world is stuck in its own arrogance. You have muggle parents Hermione. Do you sometimes forget to love them?"

He asked that and she cringed and started sobbing even more, squeezing hold of him tighter than she knew she could, holding onto her lifeline.

"Do you cringe at a name that is written nowhere; a name you couldn't have possibly known?" he asked. "Voldemort!" he said and she flinched which somehow worsened her shivers. "This world is full of terrors, wonder, and magic. I shall prove to you that you know nothing of magic, light or dark. That magic is a science just as much as computers and chemistry."

Harry stood holding Hermione in his arms. She was surprised, looking up at him and then they were gone to reappear in a bright empty room. He lowered her to her feet as she looked around in awe and confusion with her tears forgotten.

"B-but you can't a-apparate in Hogwarts!" she said through her sniffles.

"I know, and you are right. You cannot," he agreed while she gave him a look. "I didn't apparate, or use a portkey. I translocated. There is a vast difference. For one it is much safer, easier, and much more comfortable, along with many other limits."

"B-but I've never heard of it before?" she asked, confused while he pulled her into his arms.

"That is because, using science, math, calculations and computers, I created the translocator!" he said smugly while her eyes widened in awe. "And there is no ward against translocation yet. This is the evolution of magical transportation!" he said. "This is the future that Dumbledore denies us!"

"B-but surely Dumbledore would-." Hermione tried to continue defending the old man but stopped at his look.

"When was the last time some new form of magic was invented?"

"Umm… several hundred years ago," she replied slowly with eyes widening. "B-but in that time muggles never stopped."

"Wizards grew complacent, and started fearing their own evolution!" he said. "And fools in power like Dumbledore would label things that were new as dark and evil!" he said clicking his fingers and a holographic screen appeared in front of them with sound showing SKY News. "I didn't invent this magic, just altered it to pick up TV signals. This magic is over one hundred and seventy years old, and in a book on dark magic."

"No," she whispered as she watched the crystal clear picture before Harry clicked his fingers and it was gone, replaced by what looked like a broom but made out of metal, and only its shape was broom like as it hovered above the ground a few metres. Next to it was something else, while the first was bulky and unrefined this one was sleek and no longer looked like a broom. It was more like an elongated bike, hovering with no wheels pointed at the front like an arrow with handle bars and holographic dials and readouts above the dash.

"Three hundred years ago a wizard who loved flying dreamt of a new kind of broom," Harry said, smiling while Hermione cuddled him. "This design," he pointed to the more-broom-like machine, "was in a one of a kind book on dark magic, and I improved it," he said gesturing the newer model. "I added in and used magic from the holo-screen. This is a facsimile of what the modern racing 'broom' should look like if scared little backwards bastards hadn't stomped on a geniuses dreams.

"Haven't you noticed, Hermione, for a superior race we sure are primitive," he said sadly. "We have all of this power Hermione, all of this potential, and we waste it all!"

"H-Harry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" she said crying harder than ever, "y-you have to run, it's a trap, I'm being tracked, and Dumbledore set it all up to stop you!"

Harry laughed, "I know," he agreed, startling her. "I'm glad you told me because now I think we can begin to trust each other a little, but Dumbledore will never find this place. For one, we are much too far away, and another, your signal is being blocked by 'dark'." He used air quotes. "Magic."

"W-where are we?" she asked shakily while Harry clicked his fingers and her mouth dropped open in awe as the bright white light pixelated away leaving her staring out into the heavens as she realised they were on a highly advanced jet flying close enough to the atmosphere that she could see the stars so very close up as they moved at what she could only say were unreal speeds that would make any quidditch star jealous.

"This is one step to the future, Hermione," he said while she wet herself while she felt a tingly sensation on her neck with a simple kiss, but she didn't care. "It's now your choice, Hermione. Stay forever trapped in a void of idiocy, or join us in the future where you can use your intellect to be remembered for the marvels you made, and become immortalised for your inventions like many muggles before you, but this time, mage will praise you too."

"I-I like the sound of that," she muttered dreamily as she was squirming. "B-but what did you do to me?" she asked, rubbing her neck and when she realised the ultimate truth of the magical worlds betrayal to its people, she knew she would enjoy destroying Dumbledore and those filth like him.

_**to be continued…**_


	9. Cheater of Death

**.hacking Magician Smoke**

**Chapter 9**

**Cheater of Death**

Katie Belle sighed, content as she wore her trusty blindfold, which was a new one to her original with three straps to tie it tightly and lock it on her with a key, which a few other girls kept copies of for her to get free. She actually got off on that. She was curled up (fully dressed) in Miss. Editor's lap while Miss. Editor was addressing some of her staff in the dim light the room gave off. Apparently that old basket case Dumbledore was getting slipperier, and getting away from them.

"…-I shall not let that old loon get away from my valuable members of staff!" Miss. Editor was saying while stroking her fingers through her girlfriend's soft brown hair. "Dumbledore is a menace as we all know, and it is only a matter of time until we make him slip, and then the people will see him for the bastard he is! That is not all. The time of the first task draws near, which brings us many ministry officials we can piss off. That means with the Daily Prophet being a rag of a newspaper we shall have to do some proper journalism, which will have the morons cowering in fear of the next thing we disclose that will make the people hate them more than they already do. Harry is in this mess, but he shall not be left to deal with it all by himself."

Her worker bunnies were quick and eager to please as they all cheered and hurried off to their assignments, leaving Miss. Editor and Katie alone where their lips met in a flurry of kisses when there was a knock on the office door. Katie was sure her girlfriend would have told the person to go away, or come back later, but instead she invited the person in, embarrassing her further.

"Good morning, Luna, Ginevra!" Miss. Editor greeted the two girls while they entered, closing the door behind them.

"Good morning!" Ginny chimed.

"Miss. Editor, Katie!" Luna greeted happily. "Hermione has just finished getting chewed out by Dumbledore for completely disappearing. He suspected that she had betrayed him at first because of the jamming system aboard Mist-Beta! But with the aid of her knew necklace believes her story. She has been given a new assignment while still 'trying' to get Harry to plough her," she said rather crudely, which made the others laugh as it was too amusing when she was being rude because she did it so straight. "That is why we're here as Dumbledore wants Hermione to join the newspaper club as he has a feeling you're working against him, for Harry as he is starting to catch a clue about the impending war, and it seems he's lacking lackeys at the school who he can 'trust', and other lackeys are either too stupid, or much too scared of crossing Harry, though Dumbledore brushes that off as… well I don't know, he is crazy."

"I see," Miss. Editor said with a soft nod, smiling before she ran her left hand inside her girls robe, groping her breasts each in turn while Katie tried not to groan as she didn't know Ginny and Luna could see what was happening so kept quiet no matter how turned on she was. "So do you want me to accept her into the club or refuse her access?"

"Refuse her access!" Luna said nonchalant. "Ginny had the marvellous idea that Dumbledore would try to usurp your authority to get her into your club. And that would make for a lovely first article for Hermione to tell the old man that she no longer obeys his foolishness, and that it was a set up. He has to learn eventually that we are actually moving against him, and it is already too late."

"How lovely," Miss. Editor agreed. "Our sweet little Ginevra is thinking outside of the box, how agreeably cute," she praised causing Ginny to blush her brightest as she like many others had a strong respect for Miss. Editor.

"Very!" Luna agreed, "though I do have to wonder whether Dumbledore will still blindly believe it is all a misunderstanding," she finished as she and Ginny bid her and Katie farewell before they bowed their heads and left the office, closing the door behind them.

"What are your thoughts?"

Katie thought Miss. Editor was talking to her for a moment until she heard a new voice.

"Dunno, really," she answered with a shrug from where she hid behind them in the shadows, not that she needed to hide anymore. She didn't before as she was certain the blonde girl detected her. "Just know it's getting interesting. At least my girls are free. I always feared giving them the seal in case they got caught. But with young Harry's guidance I believe they shall do well."

"And your husband?"

"Still under my control as he has been for years!" she answered. "But I can only keep him ignorant for so long, but I believe he will chose to join our side. I give him free reign to sneak around in muggle gay bars, and the girls are mine to teach. But I am sick of teaching them to hide who they are. They are my baby girls and I want to see them laugh and enjoy themselves with their close friends. They can do that now that certain Slytherins have been sent a valuable message, but it will take time for them to adjust, which is why it is nice that the adorable blonde and red head make friends with them. They will learn that they all have power, and a responsibility to this world to use that power to evolve and become better for it, just as Harry understands."

"And what of your husband's allegiance with the Death Eaters?!"

"Come now…-." She paused and Katie almost gasped as whoever this woman was knew Miss. Editor's real name and she was so close too saying it but caught herself. "Miss. Editor, you and I both know that my husband likes the muggle world too much for him to join the Death Eaters, even though he still plays stupid. We were together through convenience. We both wanted children someday so that we could pass on our family heritages, which meant we needed two. He may be a lot more distant to the girls than I am, but he loves them as much as I do, and I don't doubt that he would die for them as I would, and I'm sure you would if you had children."

"In deed, but it would be a foolish death to die for your child!" Miss. Editor spoke coldly, shocking Katie with this new side to her before she continued. "But to kill for your child is the ultimate sacrifice I'm afraid too many people don't think of until it is too late."

"Agreed, yes," the mysterious woman said sounding sad. "I am sorry I brought up bad memories. I will always love you, you know that, you will always be close to my heart," she said and Katie was surprised she had moved, closer and stroked her hair, so she was sure she was stroking Miss. Editor's hair too. "You always did have a thing for good girls, which was why I liked you so much," she said, surprisingly kissing Katie's cheek, "look after this one," she said as she stood, not elaborating to who she was telling that too, and maybe she was speaking to both of them.

It had been silent for a few moments before Miss. Editor spoke. "Please keep this quiet, sweetie. Even from Harry and Luna. I believe Harry suspects the truth already, and I assure you that they will know soon enough!"

"W-who are you?"

"I think I grow more attached to you with each passing day," she replied with her non-answer, kissing Katie's lips, and she didn't resist as she realised her love was foolish, overpowering, and most importantly - blind.

"So you're douche monkeys!" Harry asked, stating the group of boys from Durmstrang while he stood on the ceiling of the room in Hogwarts that they had commandeered for their evil plotting. He was wearing black cargo trousers, and a white long sleeve tee shirt with white running shoes, and his watch on his left wrist with his hands buried in his pockets. His glasses were new, curving his eyes as he made an upgrade, and had a black strap holding them on with a slight tint but they could still see his eyes.

"You know, plotting to kill Krum for this other dude is bad news!" Harry commented off-handily. "I think I like Victor Krum, so here's your dilemma. If anything happens to Victor then you'll never get to see your so-called new 'king' because you will never leave Scotland!"

"Your threats do not scare us!" one of them declared arrogantly.

"No?" Harry asked in mock horror with his hand upon his chest. "Me, threaten you. Of course not. That was a promise, silly," he said which was creeping them out as he placed his hand back into his pocket. "But the real issue will be whether you can kill someone who has my protection without dying. You see my dear friends. Victor wants to fix the damage his deranged father has caused his country and people. He wants to bow down and beg for forgiveness, of the women and girls who have been used and abused by filth like you! And you know what?" he asked and they shook their heads starting to feel the on-set of dread as Harry stood on the ceiling with his hands in his pockets, nonchalant as if he was the right way up having a morning conversation about the weather, and that made things worse than if he was in a raging temper; they never wanted to witness him in a raging temper.

"I'm going to help him," he said with a grin stretching his lips. "Because if anyone like you forced yourself upon a dear friend of mine. I would rip you apart, and you wouldn't die, magic would keep you alive. I am not a hero. I am a liberator."

"Let's just get him-!"

That was stupidity as they drew their wands fighting through their fear.

"Thank you very much for telling me, Professor Dumbledore!" Victor Krum said later that evening. "However, I assure you we do not wish to claim their bodies for their families. Dispose of them how you wish!" he commanded and Dumbledore saw no other way but to leave and do what he could, but he didn't understand how or why those poor boys ended up with their own heads stuffed up their bottoms, suffocating them to death as they couldn't naturally bend that way without dying first magic must have kept them alive. He figured the way they died was shameful or something which was why Victor chose not to accept their bodies, and he didn't have a clue that he was so far off the mark.

Victor turned to the rest of his crew as their teachers weren't around. "I told you not to mess with Harry Potter!" he said coldly. "He is an ally, as proven when he sent me information about a potential assassination attempt by these dead fools. Do not cross me just because you want to keep your legal 'right' to do what you want to women or you'll be joining them, do you understand?" he demanded and they nodded their heads readily as they did not want to die such agonising and humiliating deaths. They didn't want to ever run afoul of Harry Potter if that was him playing nice, because that sort of thing seemed like just the tip of the iceberg.

Meanwhile, Hermione was in Miss. Editor's office wearing her school uniform and a silk scarf around her neck to hide her new seal, but being a muggle-born girl wasn't suffering nearly as much as a pureblood girl, but she was masturbating way too much, luckily no-one had to know that.

She was blushing brightly as she was unlocking Katie's blindfold, letting the older girl slip it up where it would stay perched on her forehead until her girlfriend wanted to be intimate again.

"T-thanks Hermione!" Katie said blinking the light from her eyes. "Miss. Editor said that we should just all hang in here for a while. She's using her private rest room at the moment, so can I get you a drink or something. Just because we have to make that old fool believe that Miss. Editor is talking with you and telling you 'no' doesn't mean we can't have a drink, and we have snacks too. Harry made sure our budget was large enough to keep our club members comfortable."

"N-no… I think I'll be fine, thank you," she quickly said while the older girl suddenly gave her a warm hug.

"Don't worry too much girl, and if you're ever feeling overwhelmed, you can come to me and spill. I won't mind whatever you have to say. I'll listen. Or you could speak with Lavender. She's from your year and despite being a bit of a gossip she does keep secrets and I hear she is great at giving advice."

"Thank you," she said while she melted into the older girls cuddle. "I just feel so scared!" she said while Katie led her to a couch that was to the side of the room for visitors. She sat before sitting Hermione comfortably in her lap where she snuggled with the older girl like they were sisters, and in many ways they now were, which made Hermione feel more comforted as she always wished she had an older sister.

"I never realised it before. How could I?" Hermione continued nervously. "Dumbledore scares the crap out of me. I'm fourteen and he ordered me to do some naughty things. He ordered me to get Harry to have sex with me and date me, and keep having sex to keep Harry in the light, and so he dumps Luna, but he wouldn't dump her for me; he loves her, even I can see the way those two look at each other. Dumbledore is a sick and twisted old man to even think about something like that!"

"And that's why we'll fight him!" Katie said giving her new friend a kiss on the forehead, comforting her. "If we don't he'll hurt more people than the Death Eaters, and many of the Death Eater related deaths could be attributed towards him-."

Harry was a few corridors away, and a few floors down walking on the dungeon ceiling as he had detention with a grease-ball called Severus Snape.

"Potter get down from there!" Snape drawled in annoyance but didn't leave the seat at his desk as Harry entered the classroom, "you'll do yourself an injury and then I'll have to listen to the Headmaster rattling on about it for hours as if you have no mind of your own without instruction!"

Harry flipped up as if the ceiling was the floor doing a handstand, which Snape would reluctantly admit was impressive, but more so if he factored in the gravity manipulation. Harry grinned smugly before his spell was cancelled and he dropped harmlessly to his feet.

"You may be a dick, Snape, but no one deserves to listen to one of Dumbledore's speeches!" Harry replied, shivering at the thought.

Snape sneered and if anyone else was around would have done something about the insult but he didn't have the energy to argue with this annoyingly smart and witty boy who knew how to use and manipulate school rules to his own advantage and being more Slytherin than any of his Slytherins, which wasn't fair as he was a Gryffindor.

"By the way… about our little bet!" he continued, grinning widely as he pulled out a small vial of potion. "Hair elixir that will finally remove all of that potion filth, and protect hair while keeping it all nice and shiny. Just use like shampoo."

"I've tried every potion and shampoo, what makes you so sure yours will work?" Snape demanded as Harry handed him the vial.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow Professor!" Harry chimed, not answering as he skipped off up the wall and out of the door.

The next morning had a surprise for the school as a certain greasy haired bastard could only be called a bastard now as his hair was clean and shone with a lustre nobody could quite understand, and that shine wouldn't start wearing down until the end of the week in which time Snape dragged Harry to stay back after class.

"I need more of that potion. How do I make it?"

"Well?"

"OK, OK, you win. What do you want?"

"I was thinking," Harry said happily as he sat on the teacher's desk swinging his legs back and forth, "that perhaps you wanted a promotion?" he said to the man's shock. "You see, Durmstrang is in need of a new Headmaster who won't abuse his power, one who is loyal to Victor Krum, right after his loyalty to me of course."

"Kakaroff is retiring?" Snape asked in surprise as he hadn't heard anything from the man. It wasn't surprising that Potter would have that much pull and power to get him the job. Snape had stopped trying to convince Dumbledore that Harry Potter was plotting his downfall, and chose to just go along with it and say the fabled words afterward, 'I told you so'; that day would be a very good day.

"Oh, no, of course not," he said rolling his eyes. "If he quit where would he get a free-range of honour bound boys to bone?"

Snape grimaced, "he's doing the boys at his school?" He surprised Harry as he looked angry, which was a good thing, he knew Snape couldn't have been a complete douche. He had figured that Snape though a dick had some 'nice-guy' somewhere deep within as all of his threats were empty and never carried out.

"So I've heard, but that's only rumour, even Victor isn't completely sure. It's an all-boys school luckily so maybe you can straighten them out."

"So Krum has the power to fire Kakaroff?"

"Nope! Kakaroff is too friendly with the 'president'!" Harry replied hoping Snape understood himself. "But he has the power to hire, should we say, something were to happen to Kakaroff around about the second task."

"You want me to kill him?" Snape asked, less surprised that he was being ordered to kill by a fourteen year old than he should have been.

"Kill?" Harry asked in mock hurt. "My dear Professor Snape," he said before his expression turned cold. "I want you to beat that sick bastard until he squeals and tells you everything and anything about his crimes as a Death Eater and more before he dies in a way that shows that justice has finally been brought to his victims." Harry finished with a smile having crept Snape out as he placed down a piece of parchment with potion instructions on the desk. "If you choose to market Miss. Editor's potion, you can take credit under the condition that ninety percent of the profits go to our cause, to fight for a better tomorrow under the company name, Pandoras Light."

Harry gave Snape one last nod before happily disappearing in a flash of white light. Snape let out a breath he did not know he was holding as he realised that Harry Potter was actually much more dangerous than he thought. He leant back against his desk and decided that if it meant getting rid of a piece of shit like Kakaroff, then so be it. He had always thought that he could find redemption in fighting for Dumbledore's cause, but he had grown so bitter during his time serving a foolish old man who didn't know how to fight, but hold him and everyone else back, dragging them down to his level where they couldn't even run, just die.

Maybe being headmaster away from Dumbledore and his idiocy would do him a world of good.

_**to be continued… **_


	10. Mutiny within the Lines

**.hacker Magician Smoke**

**Chapter 10**

**Mutiny within the Lines**

Albus Dumbledore was kind of amused at first with the Creevy brothers getting his picture all the time. It didn't hurt to have his picture in the school newspaper, but he would rather them use those muggle cameras as they weren't so blinding when the flash went off. Not that he usually condoned muggle stuff but he was at his wits end and he was sure his glasses had changed for the 'better' because of all the blinding flashes.

Now it became obvious they were trying to get on his nerves for better tabloid gossip of him getting snappy with them or whoever was around, or like that time he was being chewed out by McGonagall for sacrificing her to them, which would have been amusing had it been someone else. They would make great celebrity photographers someday, but it was all made worse by Katie Bell's expert skill at getting him off-guard and teaching the boys the 'tricks' of the trade.

It didn't make matters any better that some of the Durmstrang students had been murdered, and he suspected they had been enemies of Victor Krum and he had them killed for being stupid, but he couldn't prove that and Victor had diplomatic immunity anyway. It was just a nightmare as the school paper reported it in too much detail when he would have liked to cover it up or to keep detail to a minimum. He also couldn't tell what exactly but something was going on there and Krum seemed to be too friendly with Harry.

He couldn't have the Boy-Who-Lived corrupted by such shady politics, which was why he tried to keep him away from that sort of thing in his own country. He had to be a hero and protect everyone from the darkness indiscriminately. He had to do his part, it was why he forced that weird girl who ran the newspaper club to take on Miss. Granger; he didn't have a clue that was going to backfire as Hermione was obviously forced to write that vile article about him usurping the authority he gave students and their clubs when it suited him. He only did what he had to do to try grabbing some control and keeping the paper from making so much fun of him, but it didn't work, but at least Hermione would enjoy the club.

That was why he had discovered where Harry was staying during the tournament. Someone had let out that he didn't have to stay in the dorms because of his role as champion so Dumbledore couldn't keep as close an eye on him as he used to do, and he still was regrettably angry with Ronald, but hopefully that would blow over eventually. He complained when he asked Minerva where Harry was after finding out that she gave him a school apartment, but nothing could be done now; he didn't want to come-off as the bad guy.

He was just about to barge in as was his right as headmaster when he paused as his fingers trembled on the door handle. That was odd as he didn't recognise that ward and wondered what it did. Maybe knocking was the better solution as maybe the school didn't think he had the right to barge in, plus that was the politer solution.

Therefore, he knocked on the door. He waited for a short time when the door was pulled open by Harry smiling at him. He was dishevelled and only wearing his trousers with his belt undone and his strong looking body was covered in sweat and there was a weird smell he didn't recognise, but he shook that off. Harry was a teenage boy after all, and if he remembered rightly weird smells were the least worrying thing to come from a teenage boy or their room.

"What's up…?" Harry asked knocking the old man back to the reason he had come to speak with the innocent young lad.

"Well Harry, I have come to ask that you no longer fraternise with Victor Krum," he said quickly which barely got a reaction from Harry. "The Boy-Who-Lived cannot be seen to have connections to someone like him. It will be bad for your image."

"I see," Harry mumbled giving the old man a worried look before shrugging his shoulders, "well we obviously don't want that now do we Professor?" he asked and then closed his door in the old man's face before he went off on some kind of light and dark, good versus evil monologue, which would keep him from better activities even if Dumbledore's speeches were kind of funny because they were so out of date and out of touch with reality; the old guy needed to retreat to a retirement home where he could tell his wild stories to the local kids who were forced by their parents to volunteer to keep the pensioners company once a week.

The old man seemed to wait a few minutes contemplating the pros and cons of barging in even though he could sense the extra wards, and Harry wanted potential interloping fools (who wouldn't get through the locks for one, teacher or not) to feel them and get lost but a part of him hoped Dumbledore tried his luck but was sourly disappointed as the old man chose to leave.

"That wasn't very interesting Harry?" Luna asked with a sweet smile as she stood up against the bedroom doorframe with a white bed sheet held up around her naked and sweaty body. "We had to stop for that nonsense, why exactly?"

He turned a grin to his girl, "Luna-Luna-Luna, my sweet Luna!" he replied shaking his head while smirking. "Even the little things to him mean something. Let him continue believing we are fools. It is much too late for him to stop us but the longer he believes we're innocent little idiots who follow his little light bulb the better off our position shall be."

She smiled as he moved to her, pulling her into his arms and kissing her lips. She eagerly snaked her arms around his neck, deepening their kiss and letting her sheet fall to her bare ankles. She pulled back while keeping her supple young body pressed to his.

"I love you, Harry!"

"I love you too Luna!"

"Ginny gets really jealous watching us kiss!" she commented.

"I know," he agreed feeling bad for her. "I'm still not sure whether it's you, me, or both of us but I think she also likes watching."

"Well maybe…" she said with a crafty twinkle in her amazing faraway blue eyes before pulling from him and turning so he had a great view of her soft firm butt. She kept hold of one of his hands as she led him back into their bedroom with Harry closing the door after them.

Meanwhile, Hermione Granger was in the library with her head in hands and elbows on the table deep in thought when she looked up to see Colin Creevy sitting opposite her with a huge obedient smile. He did whatever she wanted and didn't mind getting into trouble if they had too. She sighed as she had been dished out her very own photographer.

He had that annoying old fashioned camera around his neck to blind Dumbledore with if given the chance, but he also had a camera pack with all sorts of accessories and lenses in a case sitting next to him on the table that Harry had got the newspaper club, which was brand new and state of the art. It wasn't digital though as Harry obviously didn't want to push it that far yet.

She supposed Colin was a nice guy, and she secretly thought he was cute, which seemed to get her heart pumping, and though the stamp suddenly opening her up to be truthful with herself, and to have sexual desires she had lived without the curse for so long that having it gone didn't 'itch' very much like girls who were under it for most of their lives or all of their puberty and then some.

So why was she thinking about how cute he was, or how sweet he was being to her after joining the newspaper club, or worse, how she didn't find the thought of kissing him repulsive like she might have before. Before she thought she might have liked Ron, which now sickened her mentally and physically. The thought of having any kind of marital relationship with another muggle-born had never crossed her mind.

That had rightly concerned her, which was why they were in the library trying to find a copy of registered marriages. There wasn't one in the school so she would have to have a copy sent, which she had to do behind Dumbledore's back so decided she would speak to Miss. Editor about it as she had a way of getting them anything snuck into the school if they wanted it. She was worried she was right and that muggle-borns didn't get together because of the hex, which diluted the blood pool from new witches and wizards creating new magical families keeping the douchy ones in power.

"Hermione. Are you okay?" Colin asked in concern, which was nice of him she figured.

She nodded her head as she made a split decision and slid around the table to sit next to him, which was a surprise. She smiled nervously before looking around. They were alone at their table hidden away between bookcases.

"Colin?"

He turned to her, blushing as she moved closer. Her face was a mere twitch away from his before her lips touched his. His heartbeat sped up with hers as they let their eyes close and melted into the kiss. Hermione slid her tongue between his welcoming lips and slid her fingers through his mousy coloured hair while his arms wrapped around her, pulling her body tighter into his before they paused as they heard giggling.

They split apart fast, letting go of each other and turned to see Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott sitting at their table, opposite with smirks on their lips.

"Looks like Hermione's trying to seduce poor innocent little Colin!" Hannah suggested while wiggling her eyebrows.

"Hey!" Colin and Hermione both said defending the sleights against each other, blushing as they realised they were holding hands on top of the table, but neither cared enough to let go.

"But I think you'll make a cute couple," Susan said with a smile, patting their joined hands while not hesitating to hold Hannah's hand and cuddle hold of her arm a moment later. Though Hermione's eyes widened as she got what went unsaid Colin was obviously a bit too dense to get it and she didn't want to say it out-loud.

"If you guys need a place to go with a nice comfy floor, or bed even, come find us and we'll show you some places and we even have some passwords if you want something with a bed or couch with a warm fire," Hannah said reasonably and though a hidden place sounded nice to make out in Hermione knew they were implying to do more.

It wouldn't be until the next week that Hermione would realise that they were 'maturing' a little faster because of the hex being lifted, which was her excuse for sleeping with Colin after only dating for two weeks. But it was kind of true as she found out that getting 'everything' in one go made them more sexual, which was why it wasn't a shock that the Slytherin girls: well Astoria, Daphne, and Tracey were playing with each other as they each wanted Harry to be their boyfriend, and even Ginny had been joining Hannah and Susan because she seemed to want both Harry and Luna together because as Astoria put it she was greedy, not that she denied not liking the idea.

The girls had all gotten together at the newspaper club, boys not allowed, thankful Luna didn't go there as the discussion got quite heated before they split off. Miss. Editor had become sort of like their consoler, and since Luna had the stamp since her first year she wasn't bombarded by all of her teenage feelings all in one go along with a constant drone of hormones. That was why she didn't attend the secret meetings or she would have found out a great deal of interesting things that she kind of knew about anyway which might have made 'naughty-Luna' suggest some things there and then rather working on them at her slower and more respectful pace.

Some of the older girls found other boys to be with. Miss. Editor had told them that the seal had a side effect of releasing all of their blocked-ness out at once and that had heightened their awareness and senses, which was why the girls found boys who were really good matches who would treat them well and love them. Some of those girls even chose other girls, which never normally happened which meant to a few boys that it was okay to feel like 'that' about other boys; they just had to keep that secret until Dumbledore and people like him could do nothing to stop them being who they wanted to be by hurting them and people they cared about.

Hermione frowned. She was sure most of what was said in their session was 'heat-of-the-moment' or they wouldn't have mentioned anything as she could see a lot of blushing faces, and plenty of girls looking like they were trying to forget what their friends said.

She was right up there on that list.

She sighed as she left the group, which thankfully didn't have every girl. The older girls seemed to not want to talk about their misbehaviours and just deal with it with their boy/girlfriends. That made her blush as she thought it would be nice to find Colin and suck him off to show him how much she appreciated him, and damn that boy was getting good with reciprocating, so a sixty-nine it was.

Groaning seemed like the right thing to do as she was getting too open to herself at least about what she wanted from her boyfriend. Then she shrugged as she rushed off from the others to go and find him and drag him off to their secret place, not that he'll ever need that much dragging. He even ditched a few opportunities to hang out with Harry for her, which was sweet and she was sure Harry gave him the thumbs up that one time.

It was the day before the first task and Harry frowned at Hermione as she met up with him in a dishevelled state, sweaty and smelling of something of which he would ignore while Luna and Ginny were both snickering. She looked highly embarrassed with herself.

"Well. At least you're here!" he said in amusement as Colin was behind her in a similar sate with something sticky around his lips, and made a gesture without Hermione seeing and Colin's face went bright red before he at first went to lick clean when he changed his mind and wiped on his sleeve.

"Y-you wanted to see us about something?" Hermione asked breathlessly.

"Indeed," Harry readily agreed. "Ronald Weasley is getting on my last nerve. I want you to take his picture with this flash!" he said, handing her the powder flash.

"What will it do to him?" she asked in concern as she looked in the small wrapped transparent package but couldn't work out what was in the powder as it had flecks of blue and green in its normal grey powder. "We're not killing anyone!"

"Don't be silly. I wouldn't ask you to kill a 'harmless' moron!" he replied, rolling his eyes. "It will just blind him for a couple weeks so make sure you aim only at him. You'll need witnesses to keep out of trouble. The nurse will believe he had an allergic reaction from the dust in the flash. They'll likely ban the use of powder flashes but it's worth it. This way I think it will be amusing to test Blaize Zabini's newfound loyalty to us by helping Ronald around for the next few weeks until he has recovered. So that will be Colin's job. Hermione, your job is making sure none of his 'friends' try to help him."

"And how will I do that?" she asked as she handed the flash to Colin. "And more to the point Harry, why don't you just break his legs?"

"Legs can be healed in a second and he won't have learnt his lesson!" Ginny replied, rolling her eyes. "You'll have to make an example out of one of Ronald's 'friends' if they don't comply. Recruit an older boy or two from somewhere to beat them up, give them like what Malfoy and crew got for being dicks."

"Oh," Hermione said thoughtfully. "Well, I suppose. I'll just hope they see reason after Ron is down. But why do you care about him anyway? He's nobody going nowhere."

"He shot a first year girl in the face with a bludgeoning hex this morning!" he said causing her to gasp in horror. "She'll luckily survive but Dumbledore won't even allow McGonagall to place him in detention. The old man still thinks he's my friend. He believes that someone like him will keep me in the 'light'. I want to punish him, which is why Blaize will take 'good' care of him while he's disabled and helpless. Let him know how it feels to be at the whims of someone else. If I weren't there to give her medical attention straight away he would have gotten away with manslaughter!"

"B-but why would he do that to a first year?" Colin asked while looking sick and actually worried for the first year as he remembered being a scared little first year just a few years ago, too.

"She is in Slytherin house and she stood up to him for her fellow first year!" Luna said coolly. "Dumbledore will not show that such actions have consequences! Hermione, Colin, so we have to or the old man will let bastards of the 'light' get away with more than Voldemort would let his Death Eaters get away with!"

"I understand," Hermione replied while Colin nodded in agreement as they knew they had to serve justice if the authorities wouldn't. "But… will she be scared?"

"No-," Harry replied. "I will be paying her medical expenses and for her to have full reconstructive surgery by the best money can buy, and her right eye replaced as her family is worse off than Ginny's!"

"Hey!" she complained.

Harry shrugged sheepishly before he continued. "This will bring in support from pureblood families who aren't as lucky to send their children to Hogwarts. She would have to leave the school if it was not for this funding. I have also chosen to pay the rest of her tuition fees. It turns out muggle-borns can get funding but purebloods cant so a vast many have to learn at home and don't get to meet people or make friends, and that leads to breeding in the families. It's amazing what you discover about a dirty world when you look deep enough, but I'm looking into costs of bringing in the 'undesirable' purebloods and the odd muggle-born they leave out-that actually would likely triple the muggle-borns, and would likely more than double the student count and that would amuse us all I'm sure to see our teachers break down because they can't cope and then Hogwarts...

"Anyway, this girl shows great promise. I won't let that be wasted by a turd who has so much he wants so much more that he would take from people with less than him rather than earning his way. She amazed me. This first year muggle-born girl from Hufflepuff had been carrying an armful of scrolls and dropped them. Instead of laughing or whatever Slytherins were supposed to do she helped her pick them up. Ronald didn't seem to think a Slytherin had a right to be nice to a Hufflepuff let alone a muggle born.

"I watched. They had been getting along. This little Slytherin girl didn't seem to think about the house or race and was going to help her new friend carry her scrolls. She told him to leave them alone. She told him to go and be racist to someone who gave a damn! There were other Slytherins watching this brave small girl. They saw her stand up against someone who wanted to oppress her. They saw her show them that she would be brave. That she wouldn't stop making friends because of something so silly.

"There were others watching from other houses. Ronald got angrier and angrier because no one took his side they looked up at this small girl who wouldn't be bullied into doing what others wanted. Then that little Hufflepuff first year stood next to her and held her hand. They watched a sneaky cunning little Slytherin being brave. They watched a hardworking little Hufflepuff being brave.

"But most of all, Ronald did and he hated it! Then there was a bang and a scream. The little Slytherin fell into her new friends hysteric arms with blood pooling down her face and Ron turned and aimed his wand at the little Hufflepuff girl. However, Blaize Zabini surprised everyone as he jumped Ronald, saving our second little hero from a similar fate.

"Two adorable little girls; a Hufflepuff and Slytherin showed everyone that they were more than the labels of their school houses. Ronald hated that. I bet Dumbledore hated it more because now, the school will know that sometimes a Slytherin is the hero and a Gryffindor is the villain."

"He isn't doing the light any favours by not punishing him!" Ginny said coldly. "He should think himself lucky that I wasn't there or I would have kicked him to death! That's why we have to do this now though. So we can convince Dumbledore that instead of suspending Blaize for saving that girl and restraining Ronald that he should learn his lesson by guiding Ronald around the school. Dumbledore is just naïve enough to believe he's going to do a good job of it 'to make up for his brutal and unjust attack'."

"So cunning and bravery do go together!" Hermione muttered as a dangerous glint entered her eyes. "I can write about this and make sure the moral is plain as day for all to understand."

"Good girl Hermione!" Luna said smiling at her. "Now run along. You should both clean up before you get him. We don't want him to enjoy the tournament so we want him in the hospital wing by tomorrow morning."

"We're on it!" Colin agreed as he took Hermione's hand and led her from the secret meeting room hidden away somewhere secretively within the castle.

"What about Dumbledore?" Ginny asked. "My brothers a dick, but Dumbledore is also to blame, and it wouldn't be very just, to not punish one while punishing the other."

"Of course Ginevra!" Luna said while smiling at her friend and stroking her left cheek while she blushed. "We wouldn't forget to punish him," she readily agreed as she moved her hand from her friend's cheek and pulled a folder from her robe and handed it to the red head.

Ginny opened it and took a few minutes reading before her eyes almost bulged out of her head in shock as she looked up at Harry and Luna sharply.

"But it seems that for letting Ron go, losing some of his support by reporting what he let happen will be enough for now," Luna said smugly. "However, should this 'straightforward' closed-case be opened, even if the old man is found not guilty it will ruin him, so let's show him some mercy and not twist the knife while it will have been embedded so deep into his heart!"

"This will destroy him!" Ginny said with a giddy smile to her lips. "Even mum and dad couldn't argue that this was for any greater good."

"Capitol G's Ginevra!" Luna reprimanded while she giggled.

"We wait for this," Harry added while giving his favourite girls a cunning smirk. "We have to let the world start doubting his truest intentions first. If we just open this case now it will be seen as an attack on Dumbledore and the light. It could cement his continued power if not used right. We do not want him to play for sympathy."

A few floors away, a few hours later in the infirmary a small Hufflepuff girl snuck in to find her friend. There she was all heavily bandaged up on the far bed. She slunk over and her Slytherin friend flinched as she took her small hand in hers with worry etched on her face.

"It's okay, Sandi; it's me, Emma!" the little Hufflepuff whimpered with tears in her eyes but her new friend relaxed. She couldn't even see as her eyes were wrapped up too. "This is all my fault I'm sorry."

"I-its n-not!" Sandi surprisingly whispered out painfully.

"W-what will happen now?"

"I-I'll have to go home!" she replied practically crying. "Mum and d-dad won't be-be able to afford t-the medical bills and H-Hogwarts, and-and they had-had been so happy to have just e-enough to send me."

"You're not going anywhere titch!" Harry interrupted as he entered the hospital wing followed by two women wearing white scrubs with white coats. "I just happen to know this awesome dude who thinks you're so awesome that he decided that he would pay all of your medical expenses and the rest of your Hogwarts tuition. He was even awesome enough to have brought with him some healers, one who specialises in facial reconstruction!"

"W-who!

"Me silly," he answered as he approached her bed and took her free hand, kissing her fingers, "everything will be alright now."

"Okay, Sandi!" one of the healers spoke in a German accent gently stroking back her sand coloured blonde hair which was thankfully the only real survivor. "I'm just going to take some scans if you would just lie still, your friend will stay and keep you company for now," she said. She was a slender woman with long blonde hair. She drew her wand and made some motions that tingled through her patients' body. "Ok, first, I'm am Healer Rosetta, and this here is my colleague from Japan, Healer Satomi," she said gesturing to the Japanese woman even though there patent couldn't see them.

"We shall make sure you are comfortable and well looked after," she continued. "It will take a week or so before you shall hopefully be able to see out of your remaining eye, and by then we should have a replacement for the other. Mr. Potter, could you please draw the curtains for privacy so we may remove her clothes and get her strapped to some monitors?" she asked politely and he quickly nodded when the nurse returned.

"What the hell is going on here?" she demanded heatedly.

"Whoa, madam Pomfrey!" Harry intercepted her. "These are two of the top healers on the planet. I sent for them to heal Sandi at my own expense, which I have every right to do. They are far more qualified than those quacks that Dumbledore tried to send to deal with her who would have charged her family extortionate amounts for nothing."

"I will see Dumbledore about this!"

"Don't make me call in the ICW and have your licence revoked because you want Dumbledore to get away with letting that bastard Weasley do this to her. If it weren't for me that bastard would have gotten away with murder. Do you condone that? You're supposed to care about your patients above all else but the moment you start asking an old man without your medical training what you should do to help students is the moment you dishonour your oaf to protect and mend WHOEVER comes through your doors in need of help no matter if you hate them, and to do your utmost for them!"

She looked away in shame as she recognised the healers as she had admired them when the door barged open and Ronald Weasley was led in crying while holding his eyes and she quickly chose that he was more important than her pride. Harry shrugged and closed the curtain around Sandi's bed before going back to holding the first year girls hand and helping to remove her PJ's and strap on monitoring devices before carefully wrapping her under her covers so the healers (after asking Harry and Emma to leave) could unwrap the girls bandages.

Harry smiled as he took Emma's little hand. "Don't worry you can come and see her tomorrow, okay?" he asked while she nodded, worried for her friend anyway. "I know, why don't we find some more little first years and make her a giant get well soon card and find her some lovely smelling flowers to cheer her up?" he asked while the door opened again and a man and woman barged in.

They were in a frantic state and Harry felt for them, hoping no one pointed out the blind boy who brutally assaulted their daughter. He didn't want to have to bribe a shed load of people for the 'evidence' to disappear to keep them from jail as he had set about Ronald's punishment so they would get some form of justice. Plus, once Dumbledore was gone and the ministry reformed Harry felt like it would be fun to have Ronald arrested and charged with attempted manslaughter anyway, two counts as he had tried to kill Emma too.

Harry gestured to where their daughter was as he led little Emma out. Sandi's mother fainted in her husband's arms as they moved through the curtain to see their baby-girl.

"You are her parents?" the Japanese woman asked trying to shield the man from seeing anymore and passing out too. "Do not worry she can't feel much around her face right now so she is in no pain. We had to put her to sleep because she was crying. You have that boy Mr. Potter to thank for us being here as he is covering all of her medical expenses and will likely sue the school on your behalf to reclaim some of the costs at least."

Harry had just closed the door as he heard that. He gave Emma a crafty grin. "Oh. That was a wonderful thought. Yes. I'll sue the school. That will leave the Board of Governors no choice but to try to sue Dumbledore. It will brighten the school year to get some payback on the people who hurt our friend, won't it?" he asked her.

Emma nodded her head readily as she was star struck that Harry Potter was so nice.

He chuckled and gave her a sweet kiss just under her wrist. She was startled as he left a little seal in place. He placed a finger to her lips and she nodded quickly. She didn't know what it was for, but she felt that it would be important if Harry gave it to her.

She hadn't noticed, but the healers had that Harry had left a little seal on the back of Sandi's right hand. It didn't take them long to realise that it was designed to shield against a very nasty curse and they would speak to the ICW about why anyone would need to place it, which would open a ferocious can of worm.

Harry smirked secretively thinking about the fun he was having. Luna was an evil genius when it came to knowing just when to slip people little peaks that would get heads rolling.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	11. Beasts and Games

**.hacker Magician Smoke**

**Chapter 11**

**Beasts and Games**

"Ginny!" Harry sighed as she was cuddling onto him with teary eyes and a cute quivering lower lip while Luna was giggling as they had both snuck back into the Champions tent once the other three had done their thing and gotten the golden egg from the mean ol' dragon, defending its clutch of eggs. Harry honestly wouldn't want to hurt any innocent unborn dragons, so he found the first task, drab, and uncool.

"But Harry!" she complained as the more stressed or concerned she got the less control she kept over her emotions no matter how much she had practiced, or been with her friends Susan and Hannah to take the edge off as they were game for nearly anything, but she hadn't been accosted by them for a few days as everyone had been busy concerning themselves with the first task. "That's a freaking dragon, and they want you to fight it! Didn't you know dragons might want to EAT people like you, and you're awesome so it would make the dragon extra hungry!?"

He smiled as he stroked her soft cheeks and wiped a few tears away. "Don't worry, I can defeat a dragon; no problem," he said, kissing her cheek. She blushed brightly and let go as he pried her free and gave Luna a hug and a kiss on the lips before turning back to Ginny, kissing her lips briefly he smirked and winked as she was a great and loyal friend and without Hannah and Susan (loving them) to help her out. He didn't mind being a close personal friend just as much as Luna didn't mind as they loved her.

"Just call me, Harry the Dragon Slayer!"

"I don't want it to die!" she said as her emotions were all over the place as she found it harder than even the Slytherin girls to acclimatise to her new feelings as she hadn't spent so long learning to control her emotions like they had so she was having more trouble.

"Okay, I'll just beat it up a little," he said, smirking as he hugged both girls tightly in his arms while they hugged him back tightly in return. He knew what he was doing and didn't believe he would really have to get too close to the dragon anyway but it was nice to hug them both together.

"You'll be awesome, Love!" Luna said, smiling as she stole one more kiss before pulling back, holding Ginny's hand and arm tightly into her chest as she worried too, but she also knew much more of what Harry was capable of if he did have to wage war with a dragon, and knew the secret to the task wasn't to fight.

He was grinning as his name was called out. Unlike the girls who were wearing their school robes over their normal people clothes. Harry was dressed in muggle military black with a three quarter length black leather coat, mainly to look cool, as that was priority. His glasses were like the type that skiers would wear, sleek, and dark because of the transition lenses, and the bright sun, but they were also connected to his hack system within the magic and the cell phone hidden away in his pocket.

Harry could hear boos and hisses from his 'haters' (well most of them only seemed to be haters when it came to the tournament, likely growing up a little after he saved little Sandi's life and was paying for all of her treatments back to full health). But Harry paid them no attention as he looked out upon the monstrous mother dragon that guarded her eggs. He drew his wand while her ferocious eyes glared at him coldly as little embers puffed from her snout.

"Accio golden egg!" he said nonchalant as he flicked his wand. He could hear the mocking and laughter before it cut out like someone hit mute on the TV controller as mouths hung open in shock as the fake, golden egg in amongst all the real one's floated up and away. The dragon sniffed at it curiously as it passed before decided she didn't like it and let it fly away into Harry's waiting arms, and just like that he re-joined Ginny and Luna.

"Well that was fun," he said as he opened the pack Luna wore on her back and placed in the golden egg before zipping it up, taking both girls by the hands and leading them off to the judges while the stadium was complete quiet. "What's the deal with everyone?" he asked his girlfriend and friend.

"You just made the other three champions look like chumps!" Luna said with a wide smile. "You also made the competition organisers; full grown adults with years on you look like the rank armatures they are!" she declared joyfully.

"Wow Harry, you took like five seconds!" Ginny said as everything caught up to her and she smiled in glee. "The fastest before you was Krum, but even he took forty-something minutes!"

The crowd caught up with what was going on a few moments later and the Gryffindor's started cheering with some other friends from other houses, and even some Slytherin girls were secretly hidden away with some other girls from other houses, dressed in muggle clothes Harry bought them to look cute under 'their' Gryffindor school robes were cheering with gusto for their crush, or as they would each put it, love of their lives.

"How much do you want to bet that most of the judges will give me a low score out of spite?" Harry asked with a wicked grin as he heard calls of 'cheat' and the like from people who really had no clue who he was, but he didn't mind being called a cheat when he wasn't. It made him feel better when he was actually cheating at something and getting away with it, which was all the time.

"I'm not touching that," Luna said shaking her head. "That would be a suckers bet."

"I will," Ginny said, having faith that they would see that Harry was just clever, and awesome. "If I win you have to kiss me like you do Luna, whenever I want!" she said smugly thinking of how awesome making out with Hannah and Susan was and how much more awesome it would have to be making out with Harry, whenever and wherever she wanted.

"Okay," Luna answered for him. "But if Harry wins you have to kiss me like that any time I want!" she added just as smugly.

Ginny thought about it for a few moments, blushing before the two girls shook on the bet as Ginny felt like she won either way while Harry internally shrugged as watching them make out would be as hot as that time he walked in on Hannah and Susan kissing and they didn't pull apart just because he was watching but seemed to get more involved and grope happy with each other. Harry figured they were closet perverts or something like that knowing they got innocent Ginny involved with their naughty girl-girl games too. Not that Ginny bragged to him or anything as she would be too embarrassed, but Luna liked to tell him about their little red haired cutie.

They came to a stop at the judges and Ginny pouted when the only person to give Harry ten out of ten was the judge with the gambling habit who was betting on Harry to win to get himself out of debt with some goblins. The others gave Harry no more than five, which was crazy as the five came from Maxime. The old headmaster Dumbledore went off on some talk about not showing any courage under fire, even though in a real situation the smarter man won, but Harry didn't mind as he knew the old man was a complete douche.

Harry got to watch Ginny and Luna making out later, and Luna was a kind soul who loved her best friend and liked sharing so she got to play with Harry afterwards anyway so it was as if she won twice in her eyes as she was all over the two most important people in her life. Ginny was quite the affectionate girl, and liked them sucking on her tongue. Harry enjoyed making out with Ginny as much as Luna did, but he didn't suspect that she would get the red haired cutie to join them in their apartment until later that evening.

Harry had also discovered that he could get away with having Luna stay in his apartment 'in a separate room' as it had five bedrooms, as she was considered his 'training partner' so he could have others staying too. Apparently they would also get out of exams and the like. It was quite amazing what you could do if you read the rulebooks and looked for the loopholes. It was amusing how Dumbledore tried his hardest to keep Harry from the rules because he knew that Harry would take any and every advantage that he could.

The best thing was if he won the tournament he was entitled to keep the apartment for the duration of his school career, along with his tournament assistant/(s). It was no wonder that the old man wanted him kept away from the rules but he would enjoy all of the fringe benefits, and later that evening they would involve a cute red head and blonde.

"That was really awesome, and super-hot," Harry said after he led Ginny and Luna out of their apartment. They had only been making out on the couch but even that was brilliantly fun in itself. "But now I can think straight that thing with the dragons was stupid! Well dragons are cool, but the task sucked. They might as well have tied a snack onto our arses and set the dragons free! I thought this tournament was supposed to be safer than the years before."

"At least it's only a ball at Christmas!" Luna said while she and Ginny were happily cuddled up in an arm each while they walked around the lake towards a spot to rest during the afternoon as it was quite nice out, and Dumbledore seemed to always notice when Luna and Harry chose not to leave their apartment for the day, and now Ginny (though hadn't slept with them yet) was going to be joining them would notice her missing too and try to use that as an excuse to break into their apartment.

The old bastard was obviously a pervert. Not that he would have much luck upright breaking in. he would have a ton of offensive wards to remove first. He couldn't even send in a House-Elf as the wards stopped them unless invited in.

"Yeah, I'll have you two to dance with and stuff," he agreed with a nod once he realised he paused too long. He thought about all of the other girls that would want to dance too. That would obviously be a fun evening of games and music.

Luna nodded with him. "Yea, by then we can trick everyone into believing that our Slytherin girls have no choice but to belong to you so they're safe from harm, Gryffindors like Ron, or Slytherins, not that they would try some crap, well Ronald anyway. Anyway, that will not only allow them to hang out with us through magical lore, but it will be heller fun to see the other Slytherins faces, and what their parents will say! Not that the other Slytherins aren't terrified of you or on our side anyway so they're cool with what they want to do!"

"Our poor Luna, evil, who would have thought...?" Harry asked with a dramatic sigh.

"I would have," Ginny said with a cheeky grin as she stared at the blonde girl lovingly and sneakily stole a kiss of her lips while they were out of sight of the castle as they found a spot by the lake up in the shade of the trees, and Luna happily kissed back before they pulled a part and Ginny continued. "Our cute blonde has always shown the signs of evil; remember she left you to give me _THE_ talk because no one had ever given it to me before."

"That was kind of embarrassing!" Harry agreed impishly while Ginny nodded in agreement as getting _THE_ talk from a boy only a year older than her seemed wrong somehow, but he had been told all about that during his last year of muggle school. She thought that they should give _THE_ talk at Hogwarts, but that wouldn't happen until all of the bad-guys who oppressed women had been vanquished.

"You needed the muggle version," Luna said while smirking. "Harry had gotten that version from muggle-school before so he knew what to say without all of the pureblood crap sprouted in. Plus he has had quite a lot of practice being normal with me," she said winking at Ginny as they sat up against a tree and the red head blushed while she and Luna shared Harry's lap, cuddling up with him and each other.

Two days later Ronald Weasley was bruised and had his eyes covered with bandages trying not to hear all of the comments from students he passed as they weren't all sympathetic to his temporary loss of sight, some had threatened him. He came face to face with one boy from Ravenclaw boy who threatened to curse him with some kind of spell that would make him unable to stop wetting himself; he shivered thinking about that.

But he hadn't done anything wrong. That filthy Slytherin girl had it coming to her trying to corrupt that muggle-born with her evil. Then Potter came along and saved her. How dare he? How dare that freak cheater think about saving a filthy Dark Witch? Why would a freak like Potter even know how to use healing magic? What use would that even be? It didn't cross his mind that he previously answered his own question as Harry put that knowledge to good use saving the small Slytherin.

He would get Potter for this. He knew it was him who really did this to him. He had somehow corrupted Hermione and Colin with his Slytherin loving ways. Then he got them to do this no matter that Dumbledore said that it was an accident. Once again, it didn't cross his mind that Harry hadn't finished punishing him, which was why he had a Slytherin escort 'looking' after him. He was really that unimaginative that he couldn't think beyond some petty magical payback being just the tip of the iceberg for his truest punishment.

Blaize Zabini was holding his hand and leading him from the infirmary while grinning widely having helped the ginger top dress he had laughed and mocked Ronald for being a little boy, gloatingly telling him how lucky Ginny, Ronald's sister would be when Luna let her borrow Harry, having peaked that one time. He also knew that Luna wanted the red head too, so knew it was going that way as it was obvious if you knew to look, lucky girls he thought sighing; he would have to make do with the small boy instead.

That amused the hell out of Blaize as Ronald ranted angrily to a wall for half an hour. Blaize was just glad to have a camera to take pictures. Walking Ronald through the hall by the hand was just icing to see the snickering. He didn't care what people thought of him if he got to humiliate Ronald Weasley, and didn't stop people walking by from slapping the ginger-tops face, which was red from all the girls and boys that took the opportunity.

It didn't help Ronald that he had gotten dressed in a tee shirt that said: 'Avenge the Child I tried to murder, free slaps as hard as you please'. Ronald had been crying quite a bit and actually believed that Blaize was trying to look after him at first because Dumbledore ordered him too. It was a shame that Ronald didn't realise that Harry gave Dumbledore the idea on how to punish Blaize by looking after Ronald.

Blaize had learnt that his loyalties should be with Potter as he didn't want to get the living shit beat out of him again by those Slytherins who wanted out of the status quo and to prove their loyalty and worth to Potter. He quivered at the thought. He didn't know Harry Potter could be so vicious. He hadn't really talked to Draco much since they got let out of the infirmary as Draco was still a wanabee Death Eater, likely wanting revenge, but he'll probably end up dead.

However, he had heard Draco's mother talking to him. She had been angry. She actually ordered him to stay clear of Harry Potter and admitted that he was lucky to be alive. That was what set him off on his new path of bowing out of the whole Death Eater crap and siding with Potter. Potter was a lot more imaginative than Death Eaters ever were.

He had zoned out and missed what happened to Ronald as the ginger was on the floor holding his crotch and crying more than he had all day. He just saw a few small Ravenclaw boys walking passed and giggling while one was demonstrating more about how best to kick someone in the nuts. Looking down he saw that someone had charmed Ronald's pants with a target on the front of his pink under pants. He only thought he was wearing a robe because of a little magic making him 'feel' the weight.

Though, the grimaces on students faces, especially girls was enough that Blaize decided to finally force him into that bright pink robe he was given with bright yellow written on the back saying: 'I molested your chicken supper'. That would get some amusing reactions and keep the entertainment value without causing people to feel ill seeing his pasty-skinny legs.

Blaize shrugged as he grabbed the idiot Weasley and helped him up to his feet and half carried, half-dragged him on where they rounded a corner to nearly bump into the Weasley twins.

Blaize expected them to glare or whatnot but they only grinned while looking over their youngest brother and mocked him a little while he tried yelling at them. It wasn't too strange that the twins were siding with Harry as they, though jerks sometimes, were quite smart and knew who to be loyal to. They sided with Harry likely because their sister did, but as said they were smarter than they let on.

"What happened to him?" one of the twins asked as they knew that he had pissed off Harry, which was why he was temporarily blind, but not why he was holding his junk like that and being half dragged through the corridor by a Slytherin.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention!" Blaize said sheepishly. "He was kicked in the nads by a first year boy. I think. As I said. I wasn't paying that much attention."

"Oh, well, okay then!" one of the twins said laughingly. "Well, later little brother, have a good time."

"Oh, he will do, but I think I have to take him somewhere private first and rub some ointment into his tiny balls! To make them feel better!" Baize said which cause Ronald to look horrified while the twins laughed and waved them off before walking away themselves.

"Do you think he meant that?" George asked.

Fred shrugged. "I would rather not think about it to be honest! He fucked with Harry. Not us. So where are we going anyway, with Harry around we haven't gotten any good pranks in lately. It seems we won't get much attention with everything else going on."

"Oh, right. I know. How about we get the quidditch team together and play a game," he replied. "I kind of miss it, and we don't want to get too rusty do we?"

"Good idea!" Fred said with a grin. "If we look around we might get enough players together to play a proper game."

They quickly got to searching. During their journey through the school they managed to find all of their team, except for Harry. They even came across some other quidditch players from other teams. That was why they found themselves, their team, and several other school quidditch players from Ravenclaw hanging upside down twisted in multi-coloured ribbons in a corridor near where they knew Harry and friends disappeared in occasionally.

Daphne and Astoria Greengrass looked up at their 'victims' with smug smirks on their lips. Tracey was standing to the side leaning up against the wall coolly with her arms folded below her nice sized chest, giggling. They were each wearing tight black hipsters and tees, accentuating their chests, Daphne's the largest and Astoria's slightly the smallest, matching with cute black pumps. Harry treated them, which was a great bonus to joining with him. They hadn't met any purebloods who were generous before. Not that Harry was a pureblood. That was just it. He was different and wasn't a money grabbing miser like people like Malfoys were.

"It looks like we caught ourselves some trespassers!" Daphne said while smirking and brushing her long blonde hair from her eyes.

"Lookie. It's that cute seeker chick, Cho!" Astoria commented poking the girl in the chest 'accidentally' while she hung upside down with the others. It was lucky that the ribbons were tying their robes to keep them all covered fully as they weren't all wearing normal people clothes under their robes (and Katie was also wearing a cute skirt to get Miss. Editor's blood flowing) as they had started too because Harry liked that, and they realised that skirts and dresses were totally cute, not to mention their tight trousers to show off their small slenderness for Harry to admire. "No seal yet, but Harry can remedy that."

"Tori!" Tracey reprimanded while rolling her eyes. "Did you guys want something?" she asked, amused as she looked up at them.

"We were just looking for Harry!" Katie said sheepishly. "I kind of forgot about the traps, my bad! Can you let us down now, please?!" she begged hopefully.

"Hmm… you so owe us, Katie!" Daphne said as she thought about all of the things she could get from the older Gryffindor as she clicked her fingers and they all cried out as the ribbons snapped and they dropped to the ground with several loud thuds.

"So, where is Harry?" Angelina asked as she sighed in relief as no one hit their heads but she cringed a bit as she was a little banged up, but nothing a simple spell couldn't remedy if she needed.

"Hmm… a very good question in deed!" Astoria commented with a nod as she straightened the fringe of her blonde hair, which was like her sisters but not as long or lose as it was tied back in a ponytail. She also shared her sisters silvery blue eyes, and if not for the year, and slight height difference between them they could have been identical twins.

"He was around here somewhere!" Tracey agreed as she pushed up from her place and ran her hand through her shortish pixy cut brown hair in thought. "I think we might have forgotten where he went, but if hmm… Cho and Angelina promise to do us a 'favour' later we might remember!"

"Are you blackmailing us?" Cho asked timidly.

"Yes!" Daphne agreed without batting an eyelid.

"Well…" Angelina said slowly before nodding her head as she looked to Cho and she shrugged. "It can't be too bad, so, okay. But what do you want us to do, anyway?!"

"Oh. That doesn't matter right now!" Astoria said airily while she looked smug. "Anyway, Harry is over there!" she said and they turned to where she pointed to see him with Luna and Ginny, smiling as he waved to them.

"Hey guys!" he said as he came to a stop and looked at all the ribbon and laughed. "You guys got caught by my favourite, and hottest leviathans trap!"

"Oh! Yeah!" Fred and George said together, embarrassed.

"We were looking for you!" Katie said shrugging. "We wanted to know whether you wanted to come and play some quidditch with us?"

"Oh. What a wonderful idea," he agreed. "Hmm… but we shouldn't leave anyone out, so how about we pick teams of seven aside, no bludgers, no snitch, and three qwuffles, of sixty minutes a time?"

"Great idea Harry!" Cho Chang said while he gave her a grin and the Chinese beauty almost swooned. It took her a great effort not to as there was something oddly bad, dark, and naughty about his smile, and she liked that.

"Cool!" he replied.

He surprised her as he took her hand, sliding his fingers up her sleeve as he tugged her along, and she pulled back as she felt something prickle her skin, startling her. However, Harry didn't seem to notice as the three Slytherin girls were varying for his affection and attention, all over him, and Luna didn't seem to mind even.

Cho looked at her forearm, slightly above her pulse point to find an odd seal marked on her skin. She didn't know what he did to her but she chose not to say anything. She would look up the answer. After all she was a Ravenclaw for a reason and had to prove herself.

But she was starting to feel squirmy while thinking about him. She normally felt weird, especially when they were playing quidditch against each other, but she admired that he didn't let her good looks throw the game.

_**To Be Continued…**_


End file.
